Carpe Noctis
by e-addi
Summary: "Dying was unexpected and unwelcome. But she could deal with it. Being reincarnated? Into a game that she loved so much? Yeah, no. But between a much-loved story and her love for her family and people, was there even a choice? No. There wasn't." Where a young girl was reincarnated as the sister to the True King, was there ever a choice to not interfere? SIOC [Ravus/OC][Noctis/Luna]
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Um. So, I've been playing with this idea for a while and finally hit a plot that I was satisfied with. I'm like 10k words into this fic so I just decided to post this prologue thing first and update maybe weekly. The title means 'Seize the Night', which was oddly fitting considering where I'm headed with this, huh.

The... conversation is... something of a premonition?

Shoutout to RivalAdmirer for putting up with me dragging her into roleplays with our OCs in an effort to flesh mine out lol.

* * *

 _Carpe Noctis_

'Seize the Night'

* * *

My name is Stella Lucis Caelum. But once upon a time, it was Alice Hawthorne.

" _No… No! Please!"_

Reincarnation is a funny thing. It wasn't something that I expected to happen to me when I first died. Finding out you were reborn in a world that so resembled a game you used to love? I thought I was dreaming at first. It was a nice dream, though. Aulea and Regis – Mom and Dad were always busy but always so loving. I never had much of a bond with my parents as Alice, so I relished the relationship I created with my parents as Stella. I was happy for a while, in this dream that never ended. But then, my little brother, Noctis was born. And it all came crashing down around me.

I didn't want to lose them. They would all die one day in the future that wasn't and I didn't want that. I denied it, locked away my memories; pretending that my life as Alice was just a lie. My mother would not die from illness. My father would not die in an invasion. My brother would not sacrifice himself for the world. It was nothing more than a nightmare that haunted my sleep. It was nothing more than my mind's sadistic imagination. Stella was my reality. Alice was nothing more than a nightmare.

But, after giving birth to Noctis, Mom got sick and just kept getting sicker. Nothing we did, nothing the doctors did could help. She just grew paler and weaker as the days went by. I couldn't stand it; I didn't want my nightmares to haunt me when I was awake. Unable to cope with the reality that my memories of a game I used to play could come true, I cried to her; confessed everything to her. Sobbing in her arms and telling her about all my doubts, all my insecurities of my existence. Mom just listened, stroking her hand through my hair. She listened and never said anything. It was only when my cries dwindled to sniffles did she speak.

 _I was born for a reason._ That reason may only come to light in the distant future but that didn't mean I was never meant to exist. Mom reminded me that no matter who I was or what I experienced _Before_ , I was now Stella Lucis Caelum, Princess of the Kingdom of Lucis _Now_. She reminded me that I should live my life because it was my own. It didn't matter that I knew _one_ possible future for this world. My very existence changed the story I had once known and that there was no point in wondering if I should have been born when I was already _here_. All the knowledge I held was something the Gods decided I had to keep, to be used to my own advantage. To fulfill my own role and carve my own path in this new world.

That was the start of everything for me. I did all I could think of to prevent the tragedies I knew would come. I failed in some and I succeeded in others. Noctis's injury, our visit to Tenebrae and the inferno that followed still happened. I tried to befriend Ravus, to at least save him from the bitterness that would consume him, but I felt that even with the connection we had, I failed him too. Even still, I could not abandon him. Exchanging letters much like Noctis and Luna did over the years, I could only hope my friendship could temper his hatred.

" _Don't do this. Please, don't –"_

But I didn't just want to help and challenge fate to save just my family. I wanted to save my people too. Citizens of Insomnia and Lucis who looked to our family in guidance and hope. My memories as Alice were not reliable. I could not remember the little details and perhaps the bigger ones as well. But I tried my best. I can only hope my best was enough.

When the Kingsglaive was formed, I immediately befriended them. Thinking back on it now, I knew the main reason was because of Alice's fondness of Crowe Altius. To Alice, Crowe was a character she adored and mourned for her unexpected and sudden death. To me, Crowe is one of my closest friends and I can only pray the precautions I took for her would keep her alive long enough for my allies outside the wall to rescue her.

With Crowe, came Libertus Ostium and Nyx Ulric. I could fondly call us a team and a close knit group of friends. Our friendship was a reason for much joy and worry. They were the frontlines of the war against Niflheim and I would always fear the day they would not return, even with Alice's memories confirming that they would survive to the point of the movie. My involvement could have changed things and it was a fear I will probably never let go.

I could not, for the life of me remember _who_ the traitor within the Kingsglaive was. It was a source of frustration for me for the years leading up to the events of the movie Alice watched. Regardless, I still treated the Kingsglaive as close friends. Behind the arrogance and insecurities, they were good people that wanted to reclaim their homes. I could proudly say I adored each of them and it pained me to think that some of them would betray my family.

Years pass by and M.E. 756 is just around the corner. I have done all I could for the events of treaty signing. Safety Bits for Nyx, Crowe and Libertus. Escape tunnels for the civilians. Plans for Cor's most trusted to be spread out across Insomnia, to help evacuate the citizens. Hidden shelter outposts in Leide, Duscae and Cleigne for refugees. Hunters, contracted and willing to escort the refugees to safety. Havens and underground shelters across Cleigne, light up with power generated from the meteor in preparation for the ten years of nights.

I've done all I could… I can only hope that it will be enough and that I could save my family from their fate.

" _ **Stella!"**_


	2. Chapter 1

**May 9** **th** **, M.E. 756 – Throne Room, Citadel, Insomnia, Cavaugh, Kingdom of Lucis [Afternoon]**

Today was the day.

Stella closed her deep green eyes and took a deep breath as she listened to Titus Drautos's report. Her hands clenched on the armrest of the chair she occupied, beside her father's advisors. Her stomach and heart clenched in anticipation. All those years of planning and preparing. This was it. The start of the end.

 _Or a new beginning._

She thought determinedly. She would try, _oh_ would she _try_. To save her people, her father, _her brother_. For her home and her people, for her family. She will succeed.

"Your majesty, word from the west gate. A man claiming to be an envoy of the empire requests and audience."

 _He's here._

Stella schooled her features, showing nothing but apathy and wariness at the situation. Readying herself for the man behind everything. The man that might be the cause of her brother's sacrifice.

"Father." She called out, wanting to stand by her father for this. She knew the man would not do anything right now, but she worried anyway.

Regis glanced at her, seeing the caution in her eyes and rigidness of her form. He nodded in acquiesce to her unspoken request and Stella moved to stand beside him. As they waited for the 'envoy' to reach the throne room, she laid a hand on her father's shoulder. She could feel his confusion and wariness and squeezed in comfort. Regis raised his own hand, laying it over hers in a gesture for comfort before returning to its original position.

"The envoy from Niflheim awaits without, your majesty."

Ardyn Izunia's voice came through the closed doors and Stella wanted nothing more than to throw an over powered Firaga at it, in hopes it would burn the son of a bitch. Regis raised his hand, signalling to the guards to open the doors.

Stella observed as Ardyn approached the throne, extravagant in his dramatics and speech. She looked just as Alice had remembered him but Stella could see the wickedness in his eyes. Nothing but sick amusement was present in his eyes as he continued to speak superciliously at them.

"And it is much an honor to lay my eyes on the beautiful Princess Stella."

Stella met Ardyn's intrigued eyes with a concealed shudder of fear. For a split panicked second, she wondered if the former healer could sense that she was different. She forced the thought away. Whether or not Ardyn realized her _uniqueness_ did not matter. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes into a glare in response to his sudden address. The unholy glee of wickedness she saw caused her heart to beat faster in the fear of this powerful immortal. As strong as she has become, she knew she was no match for him.

"I come to you on this most auspicious of days to offer terms of peace." The chancellor continued after introducing himself.

"Peace?" She could hear her father's suspicion in his voice and she clenched her hands into fists.

 _Peace? More like an opportunity to stage an invasion_.

Stella kept her thoughts to herself, blanking her face as Ardyn continued to talk about the terms. Her mind went through all her carefully laid plans. She needed to contact the hunters to be ready to save Crowe and once it was confirmed that her father would accept the treaty. She needed to make more calls to Outpost tipsters and companies to ready the shelters and contracted hunters. She also had to catch Cor as soon as it was confirmed that the Crownsguards would be posted in the city instead of the Citadel. She had to move quickly and discreetly, could only trust those she would give her life for. Her father, Cor, Crowe, Clarus, Nyx and Libertus. No other could know of her planning. It was too risky to involve the glaives no matter how much it pained her to think that her friends could betray her.

* * *

 **May 9** **th** **, M.E. 756 – Meeting Room, Citadel, Insomnia, Cavaugh, Kingdom of Lucis [Evening]**

"You have been quiet, Stella." Regis called his daughter as the meeting room fell into an uneasy silence in their discussion of the treaty.

Stella looked up from where she was staring at the table. Her mind was still whirring with plans, and she was triple checking everything. She was worried if what she had prepared would be enough. She was not naïve enough to think that she could save everyone, but she wanted to save as many as she could. She could do nothing for the council and could only hope the extra preparation and her trust in the Kingsglaive would be enough to at least save a few of them. They may always have differing opinions but she didn't want the people who have helped her father die.

"Just thinking, father." She replied softly.

"Perhaps you would like to share your thoughts?" Her father coaxed.

Stella wondered if she should. Her father and his council knew of her more radical thought processes. She would always present a rather pessimistic side to their discussions, despite her ever optimistic view on most topics. But when it came to war, Clarus called her a pessimistic realist with too much heart for her people. She liked to think she saw clearly and logically but everyone had their own definitions of it.

"…I do not trust Niflheim to fulfil their end of the treaty… It is… too easy for them to pose this treaty as a way to infiltrate our home."

"Even if that was their purpose, their ships cannot get past the Wall…" One of the advisors chided.

Stella shook her head. "The Wall is not impenetrable. As much faith I have in my father, things that can go wrong _will_ go wrong if we allow it." She glanced at her father worriedly.

"But this truce could end all the fighting." Another advisor asserted passionately. "If we could only compromise…"

"Compromise is unwise." Clarus Amicitia interrupted. "The Princess is correct; we _cannot_ assume that Niflheim would honor the treaty… Or if they even had any intentions to sign it."

"Stella conveys a valid concern. Niflheim is nothing if not treacherous is their dealings." Regis spoke, commanding the attention of his council. "But if the chancellor spoke one truth, if only one. We are old, and the old wall…" Regis clasped a shaking hand in the other and Stella wanted nothing more than to reach out and engulf her father in a desperate embrace.

"I cannot command the old wall with a weakened hand, nor do I have the strength to muster an offensive to turn the tide on this war." He concluded, his voice weary and his eyes filled with anger and regret.

Stella closed her eyes as the meeting came to a close, praying to the Gods that her preparations were not for naught.

"Stella."

Her father's voice startled her. She noticed that the meeting room was empty save for Regis and Clarus. Stella turned her attention towards her father in question. He looked at her with soft eyes, looking so proud and loving and Stella had to scramble to grab ahold of her own emotions. She couldn't afford to break down in sobs at the thought of losing her father. Not right now, not when she had so much to do for her people.

"You have plans in place."

He said it as a statement, not a question. Stella bit her lip. Her father knew her too well. Even if she had never truly told him of her reincarnation, he could still read her inside and out. She never could keep much a secret from him. She nodded in confirmation.

"Over the past few years… I've had several tunnels leading out of Insomia towards Leide, Duscae and Cleigne as well as hidden shelters built by people I trust. I have plans for the citizen's evacuation but I will need the help of our most trusted Crownsguards for it."

"You predicted this outcome?" Clarus asked, his eyes blown wide with surprise.

Stella hesitated but nodded. "Aldercept wants the Crystal and the Ring of the Lucii… If he could not get through the Wall through force, then I suspected that he would chose to infiltrate and…" She paused and swallowed, still not willing to accept this possible outcome. "And steal the Crystal as well as kill dad and take the Ring."

"That's…" Clarus trailed off, looking pale and sick.

"An astute prediction." Regis agreed. "One that would have succeeded… considering my own waning strength and should General Glauca appear…"

At this, Regis slumped in his seat, Clarus cursed softly and Stella could feel her tears gather and looked down to hide them. She wanted to believe that she could save her father. She wanted to believe that there would be a chance to challenge his fate. She didn't want to believe that her father would die at the hands of a Niflheim general. She wanted to believe that she was strong enough to save him. She wanted to believe that all she had done would be worth _something_ for her family.

She heard her father's chair scrape back and his footsteps approach her. She felt his hand on her shoulder and the other lighting cupping her chin and making her look up at him. Regis gave a soft smile as he leaned down to kiss his daughter's forehead.

"I am proud of you Stella. You would have made a wonderful Queen for Lucis. So kind, caring and protective of our people."

 _But what Queen would I be if I may not be able to save my own father, my brother?_

Stella choked on a sob and made a desperate grab for Regis. The King wrapped his arms around his daughter, holding her close as she cried, mourning for the future. He knew he would not live past the treaty and despaired that he could not watch the peace his son would bring, the unity his daughter would create. But he was proud, so proud of his children. He could only pray and hope that the Gods would watch over their journeys.

* * *

 **May 9** **th** **, M.E. 756 – Golden Alley, Insomnia, Cavaugh, Kingdom of Lucis [Night]**

Stella walked quickly through Golden Alley. She was heading towards the usual stall the Kingsglaive frequent on their time off. She needed to just hang out and chill with her closest friends. She didn't even want to think about the possible traitors. Oh, she knew she had to be careful with what she said with the Glaives, but she still didn't like the idea that some of them could turn traitor.

She had finished giving her plans to her father and Clarus and they had promised to ensure Cor knew to only give orders to those he could trust. She didn't really want to tell her father and Clarus about the possibility of traitors, but her father knew her best. She was only thankful that the past few skirmishes could be used to shed some suspicion on traitors. All she needed to do now was ensure the Hunters outside the Crown City were ready to roll out at the mention of the treaty and for the Kingsglaive to be ready for anything.

"–last legs. It's the perfect time to make demands!"

Stella stopped right as she was about to step into their view. She closed her eyes, hoping that even with Luche Lazarus's pessimistic views and general suspicions that he wasn't a traitor. She may not like him much, but she believed he only wanted to reclaim his home like the others in the glaive. Resolving herself, she stepped into view and drew Nyx and Luche's attentions, since they were the ones facing her.

"Princess!"

Twitching at Luche's surprised yell of her title, she tossed a glare his way as she tossed the hood off her head. It was troublesome to wear her cloak, but she didn't want anyone to interrupt on her free time with her friends.

"It's Stella out of the Citadel, Luche. You know that." She approached the restaurant owner to make her order. She was slightly disappointed he didn't have any behemoth meat available tonight but ordered a crustacean omelette. Turning back to the group with a disgruntled expression. "I better not hear gossip tomorrow about what I'm about to tell you. The announcement won't be made until next week. Keep it to yourselves, alright?"

A murmur of agreement and Stella nodded in acceptance, taking the seat next to Nyx. "How's the leg, Libertus?"

"It'll be healed up in a few weeks. Won't be able to guard you for your next social though." The Galadhian commented with a grin.

The princess huffed but turned her attention to Nyx's inquiring gaze. "The envoy was Niflheim's Chancellor, demanding we surrender Leide, Duscae and Cleigne to Niflheim in exchange for peace with Lucis."

Loud protests came from everyone and I slammed my hand on the table, silencing them. Luche looked smug and Nyx, Crowe, Libertus and Pelna Khara had indignant expressions. Abandoning all sense of decorum, Stella slumped against the table, hitting her forehead against it.

"Lucis will be accepting the treaty but neither me nor my father believe for minute Niflheim plans on going through with the ceremony." Stella grumbled, still not happy there wasn't any way out of denying Niflheim entry into Insomnia.

"But if you and the King don't believe it why accept?!" Libertus hissed, slamming his fist on the table and making the food jump.

"Because we were being beat back _badly_. It was either this or lose all the Kingsglaive to the war. My father is not strong enough anymore to create an attack to turn this tide and Noctis is not ready for the Ring." Stella lifted her head, looking at her friends with a defeated expression. "You could argue for us to mobilize the Crownsguard as well but behind the walls, there is no reason to. We can still accept those who do not wish to be under Niflheim rule and expand within Cavaugh to accommodate them."

"So all that fighting was for nothing?" Luche sneered and Stella snapped.

"Do _not_ ," Stella hissed, eyes flashing purple as she glared at Luche who flinched at the show of power. "Even think that all that we did, all that fell in the war was for nothing. This is just another step for peace. Not just for Lucis, but for Eos. There is a reason for _everything_ that has happened, Luche. Do _not_ demean the sacrifices of our fallen friends as _nothing_."

Silence fell, only the sound of cooking and the ambience of Golden Alley could be heard. Luche looked chastised and the others looked on solemnly. Stella wanted nothing more for the halcyon days of the past. When her friends did not yet know loss and pain of war. Taking a deep breath, she leaned back against her seat.

She had plans in place. She had been preparing for years. Stella _would_ reclaim her friends' homes for them. Even if it was one of the last things she would do.

"This war is far from over." Stella affirmed. "I do not doubt that Niflheim is preparing for something. I don't believe in this farce of a treaty and I will not allow them to win this war. Perhaps this coming battle, they will win but my family will ensure Lucis wins this war. If there is anything I can promise you I promise you _this_."

She stared into each and everyone one of her friend's eyes. "I promise I _will_ return your homes to you. I _will_ return Lucis to its people. You _will_ be going home."

Her friends stared at her, determination shining in their eyes. She smiled at them, proud to call these people her friends.

"Prepare yourselves for war, Glaives."

* * *

 **May 12th, M.E. 756 – East Gates, Insomnia, Cavaugh, Kingdom of Lucis [Afternoon]**

Stella was racing through the city streets in her car without a guard, desperate to get to the East Gates. She needed to give Crowe the Safety Bit without other people seeing. She still couldn't trust the other Kingsglaives other than Nyx, Crowe and Libertus about her plans. She had been caught up in a meeting with Cor about stationing his most trusted around the areas where the escape tunnels were located. Trusted Tipsters and Hunters within the Crown City were to be informed of the evacuation plans as a 'Worst-Case-Scenario'. Family servants were packing the essentials for those who were not battle capable and cars were being readied for long trips outside Cavaugh.

She had only just finished her obligations and raced through the Citadel and hopping into her personal car, ditching her guards in the process. She was probably going to get an earful from Cor later on, but she _needed_ to get to Crowe fast. Breaking several road laws and swerving through the tightest corners and shortcuts, she could barely see the yellow van that would send Crowe to the abandoned, destroyed outpost right outside the East Gate.

Slamming on the accelerator, she did the most complicated drift she had ever done in a car and stepped right in front of the trio. Her friends stared at her in equal amounts of shock and awe. Stella got out of the car with a beam on her face.

"I'm glad I managed to catch you before you left!" Stella exclaimed, walking forwards as quickly as she could in the ridiculous heels she had to wear today.

"Where the hell did the princess learn to drift?" Libertus muttered under his breath, still astonished.

"Princess, where are your guards?" Nyx asked, more amused than anything.

"They were slow and I was afraid I wouldn't get here in time." Stella sniffed and turned back to Crowe.

Taking out the Safety Bits she had, she gave them to all of them. "These are called Safety Bits. They contain a potion that will be injected when your heart rate goes into a state where your life is in danger. The potion will keep you on the brink of death for a limited time. But hopefully enough time for someone to give you a Hi-Potion or Elixir."

"What? Stella–" Crowe spluttered.

"I have a bad feeling Crowe. Do _not_ trust anyone outside these walls even if they are familiar faces. Not unless they know my code." The princess warned.

"Your code?" Libertus scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Only a very select few know it. Listen well and _don't_ spread it. It will be useless once this treaty is over because I'm changing it but for now." Stella dropped her voice to a low whisper and gestured for the three to lean in. _"To become the dew that quenches the land, to spare the sands, the seas, the skies, I offer thee this silent sacrifice."_

The three absorbed my words and with a firm nod in acknowledgement, I moved to hug Crowe and whispered in her ear. "Be safe, be wary. And remember, trust _no one._ Not even if they are within the Kingsglaive or the Crownsguard. Unless they know my code, _run_."

"Princess…?" Crowe was worried, her friend and princess had never been this paranoid as to give her something that would _keep her at the brink of death_. Stella stepped away, her face grim. Nyx and Libertus watched the Lucian princess worriedly as well.

"I'm not sure, Crowe… But I'm worried and paranoid. My loved ones are all in danger and I will only be in a position to save a few personally if things go to hell in a gift basket." Stella said, her face pinched in frustration.

The van honked and Stella had a niggling bad feeling about the driver. She shook her head, thinking her paranoia was finally getting to her. Giving one last hug to Crowe, she stepped back. "If things go downhill, head to Hammerhead Outpost and tell Cindy the code. She'll keep you hidden until it's safer."

Crowe watched Stella, taking in the bags under her eyes that she expertly hid with make-up. The slight tired slump in her shoulders even as she held her posture perfectly. Stella had been working over time since the arrival of Niflheim's chancellor, she knew. Turning to Nyx and Libertus, Crowe looked at them sternly.

"You two better stick to Stella during this fiasco. If it goes to hell I expect you two to be right beside her. And make sure she gets some rest. She probably looks like an Imp behind all that make up."

"Hey!"

"Always," Nyx grinned as he threw an arm over Stella's shoulders. She scowled at the added weight but did nothing to remove it.

"I can't really help much." Libertus grimaced as he gestured towards his leg. "But I'll do what I can."

"See you later." Crowe bid and entered the van, closing the doors with a confident smile at them.

Stella, Nyx and Libertus watched as the yellow van left the gates. Stella clasped her hands in a prayer as she watched it disappear into the wastelands.

 _Please, let her make it._

* * *

 **May 12th, M.E. 756 – Royal Quarters, Insomnia, Cavaugh, Kingdom of Lucis [Night]**

A day full of meetings.

After sending Crowe off and getting a brief lecture about bringing guards around even in the city from Cor, Stella was whisked away by one of her father's advisors to oversee the preparation for the treaty. Ensuring the best suite in Caelum Viva Hotel was prepared for their guests, food, drinks, itinerary. What table to use for the signing? To use the modern pen or old fashioned fountain pens? What color shall the decorations be, were the banners for the event printed?

On and on it went, and the preparations weren't even nearly done. There was still four more days until the treaty signing but the first of the Niflheim contingent was to arrive tomorrow. She _really_ didn't want to be the one to receive Aldercept or Ardyn and hoped her father's council will have mercy and send Cor or Clarus instead.

Sighing in exhaustion, she hoped that Crowe was alright. She still had not received any word from Dave, the Hunter she had asked to help Crowe and hoped it was not because they were hurt or worse… dead.

Stella stopped in her tracks, taking a deep breath in an effort to keep her tears at bay. She shouldn't be so pessimistic but she couldn't help it. She didn't know if her efforts would be enough to save Crowe. She didn't know if it would be enough to save her people, her father. Until Crowe was safe, she only had hope that her work would have _some_ chance of succeeding.

Shaking her head, she continued walking towards Regis's quarters. Both of them had been stuck in meetings, too busy to make time to see Noctis before they saw him off tomorrow. She felt horrible for not being able to spend time with her little brother before his journey. If she managed to survive the treaty signing, she knew she would have a chance to meet him again and perhaps join him for his journey to Altissia. She wanted to save Luna if she could, so she could spare Noctis the grief of losing her.

Even if she didn't know how to save Noctis just yet, she would find a way. For him and Luna to have the life they should, married and happy. Maybe get a few nieces or nephews out of it.

Smiling slightly at the thought, she noticed she had arrived at her father's door. Nodding to the guards posted outside the door, she lifted a hand to knock.

"Who is it?" Regis's voice came through the door.

"It's me, dad."

I heard whispers and the door opened to Clarus.

"Good evening, Stella."

Stella saw the tired slump in Clarus's normally rigid stance and smiled in sympathy. "Evening, Clarus. Rough day?"

"I didn't know meetings could be so taxing." He joked and opened the door wider, stepping out. "I'll leave you two alone to talk."

Stella bid him good night and close the door, turning towards her father who had turned to stare at the full moon from his chair. Coming closer, she noticed the tray of tea on the side table and decided perhaps a late night cuppa would do good for the both of them. Pouring out two cups of the steaming tea, she took both and placed one on the small table beside her father and sitting down on the chair next to it. She remembered sitting in her mother's lap in this very chair, listening intently as Queen Aulea regaled tales of past kings to her.

"You've grown to be just as beautiful as your mother, my daughter."

Stella smiled at Regis, her eyes glazed as she remembered her mother's acceptance of her reincarnation. She had been five years old and had only received full memories of her life as Alice a few months prior to Noctis's birth. She had broken down, unable to take in that she would lose her family in a little under two decades. She would forever be grateful and love Aulea who had been the only person to know of her reincarnation and had looked past it. To her mother, it did not matter that she had lived a life before her current one, she was still her little star, the light of her sky and her most precious daughter. Aulea kept telling her that. It had been the some of the last words she had said to Stella before her death.

"Mom was a beauty far beyond even human standards. Both in and out." Stella quipped, her smile turning bittersweet.

"And yet you have gone far and beyond any other Lucian royal." Regis asserted. "You care deeply for our people, both in and out the walls. I know you have been sneaking out, Stella." He paused to smile at her sheepish expression. "Your heart is full of love not only for your family and close friends, but all those that live on Lucian land. You were the first to sneak into the refugee camp when Galahd was attacked and you were the first to accept the Kingsglaive when they were formed. You were never afraid to show that you care and love your people, that you would be willing to put your life down for them.

"You argued with my council for better conditions for those who have lost their homes to Niflheim and now, you have ensured our people will have homes outside of the city. You have become the heart of our Kingdom, Stella. Not just to Insomnians, but to all those who dwell in Lucis." Regis gave a proud grin. "Cid told me of your adventures when you manage to sneak out. Creating more Havens for people to use in the lengthening nights. Bribing Niflheim citizens under disguises for their research into daemons so you may share that knowledge with the Hunters and the Glaives. Smuggling out Crown City technology to give to Cindy so that other Lucians may benefit from it. You have gained the respect and loyalty of many outside our walls. Be proud of that."

Stella was overwhelmed. She didn't expect her father to know all of what she had done in her years since she had resolved to challenge their fates. She had thought she had kept a pretty tight lid on her activities, going as far as to leave one of her most trusted maids, Sarah to pretend to be sick for her or take her place in certain events. They had looked similar enough that would fool most, but she knew it would not fool her close friends and family.

"I-I didn't do it for respect. Or loyalty." She stammered.

"Ah, but it is because you did not do it for respect or loyalty that you have gained them genuinely." Regis extolled. "You are truly more than I could have ever expected from my daughter. It makes me proud to be your father."

Stella could only look down, her face flushed red from Regis's compliments. Her father had praised her before, but not so extensively as he had done just now. She knew her father loved her dearly, but she supposed his busy schedule _did_ have an effect on her, even if she didn't notice it or if she understood it.

A pang of pain squeezed her heart when with a jolt, she remembered that her father had not survived the invasion in that movie. Her grip on her tea cup tightened and she hastily put in down, fearing that she might either break it or throw it in frustration.

"Stella."

"I don't want to lose you, dad." Stella choked out, her tears gathering once again in her eyes. She would be crying a lot more in the future, she knew. She was only grateful she had over twenty years of happy memories with her family and friends.

Regis's green eyes softened as he took in the disheartened expression on his daughter's face. She knew. He knew she did. After all, she had only started her planning after Noctis had been declared the Chosen King by the Crystal. He knew she was challenging the prophecy. She wanted to save him, to save Noctis. Stella may wear her heart on her sleeve, she may love a lot of people unconditionally, but the love she holds for others will never match the love she holds for family.

Regis left his chair to stand in front of his daughter, bringing her shaking form into a tight embrace. One that he remembered resembled the one he gave her when her mother passed. With Stella's arms wrapped around his torso and gripping at the back of his jacket, his own arms wrapped around her shoulder and stroking her hair as she cried almost hysterically into his shoulder. Only before, the arms of a six-year-old Stella could barely reach his back and Regis's form had engulfed hers.

Stella cried, praying in her heart for the Six Gods to have mercy, to please not let fate run its course and to save her father. She may have been over forty mentally, but she could not bear to lose him. Even if she knew it might come, she didn't want to lose her dad. Not her father who had given her such love and care unlike the one in her life as Alice. She had not even told him of her reincarnation. It may not matter now but she had never kept such a huge secret from her father for so long. Regis knew her too well. He knew what she had been doing; what she had been preparing for years. The only secret she had left was her reincarnation and she…

She didn't want to keep it a secret anymore. Not when he could die in just a few days.

"I… I have something to tell you." Stella mumbled.

Regis pulled away, looking curious as to what Stella wanted to say. Her eyes were puffy with tear tracks running down her cheeks, though her make up remained impeccable. She looked up at him nervously, not knowing how she should start. Smiling softly, Regis wiped away the stray tears.

"The beginning is always a good place to start, Stella." Regis gave, a hand running through his daughter's hair soothingly.

Stella took a deep breath, preparing herself for her story. This time, she wouldn't be babbling away, not making any sense to anyone except her mother. She had a clear mind to think on her words and chose them carefully.

"Before I was Stella… My name was Alice Hawthrone…"

* * *

 _Okay so, I figured with such a wonderful response, you guys deserve it. Next chapter will be out Friday so here's a peak:_

She stepped out of the elevator just as her brother did. Beaming at him, she rushed to hug him.

"Noct! I'm so sorry I couldn't see you yesterday. It was a little too hectic, even for me."

"It's okay. I understand." Her little brother replied, returning her hug tightly.

Stella stepped back, her hands on his shoulders as she took him in. He had grown to be taller than her by an inch but she could still see the stubborn lingering baby fat from his childhood. She took him in, knowing it would be the last time she would see him so carefree. Stella wanted nothing more than for her brother to live past his duty and be happy with Lunafreya. She may not have hit on a way for it yet but she would. There _has_ to be some way to help her brother.

"So you're getting hitched even earlier than me." Stella teased lightly, trying to get her mind off of the future. There would be a time for that later. "Are you ready for married life? I _would_ like some nieces or nephews to spoil soon."

Noctis flushed at the jab and glared playfully at her. "We have time. You sure you don't want to get married first? You're almost too old to have kids you know."


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** So, I should probably answer some questions from reviews. Sorry, I'm kinda busy with work so I don't really have time to reply individually. Hope you don't mind!

* * *

Two

* * *

 **May 13** **th** **, M.E. 756 – Stella's Quarters, Citadel, Insomnia, Cavaugh, Kingdom of Lucis [Morning]**

Stella woke up, very early in the morning to her phone going off. For a moment, she blearily stared at her ceiling, wondering how she got here when the last thing she remembered was telling her father about her reincarnation. Then her mind caught up with her and she immediately recognized the tune she had set for Dave. Diving for her phone, she hastily accepted the call.

" _Princess?"_

"Dave!" Stella called out, her worry for Crowe immediately crashing into her as her mind shed the sleep induced sluggishness. "Are you okay? Crowe? Did you manage to find her?"

" _Easy there, princess."_ Dave chuckled lowly and for a split second she _hoped_. Dave would not be chuckling if Crowe was dead.

"Sorry. Just – Crowe?"

She could hear some shuffling and muffled voices. Stella swore she could feel her heart in her throat, beating a mile a minute in fear and anticipation.

" _Stella?"_

Crowe. She was alive. She was okay.

"Crowe." Stella breathed out, tears gathering and a huge smile overtaking her face. Relief and joy filled her at hearing her best friend's voice. "You're okay. You're alive."

" _Yeah. Close call, that."_ Crowe answered her. _"You were right, there was a van waiting for me at the drop off point… Princess… It was Luche."_

Stella's heart plummeted. Luche. Of the Kingsglaive. One of her _friends_. A _traitor._

"… Anyone else?" Stella croaked out, slumping her shoulders in defeat. She had hoped…

" _None I could recognize."_ Crowe said, her voice equal parts angry, confused and regretful. _"I'll be heading to Tenebrae as soon as pos–"_

 _"Hell you are! Missy, you were on death's doorstep when we all found ya!" Stella heard Dave's voice and she stopped breathing. "If we'll had been mere seconds late, ya would've been dead, girl."_

"Rest, Crowe." Stella ordered, her mind going through the image of Crowe, pale and _dead_. Almost. _Almost_. She had succeeded. Crowe was _alive_.

 _Breath, Stella_.

" _I'm fine –"_ Crowe tried to object.

"It's likely that Niflheim will not let Luna leave and even bring her to Insomnia for the treaty signing." Stella said, trying to convince Crowe to rest. "It's best if you stay wherever it is you are at and recover. This is just a sign that the treaty is nothing more than a hoax and that the traitors are working with Niflheim."

" _But –"_

" _Rest,_ Crowe. That's an order." She didn't like giving them out often, especially to her friends. But in this case… "Recover your strength and be ready to help the Hunters and the Crownsguards escort Insomnians to the shelters. Dave will brief you on it."

"… _Yes, your highness."_

Stella sighed. "…I'm sorry Crowe. But as much as you would be a major help in the City, I need someone I can fully trust outside of it."

" _I understand… By the way, Dave told me you had… more plans?"_

"I do." Stella affirmed. "Once this cluster fuck of a treaty is over and done with, I'll tell you everything. Until then…"

" _Got it."_

"Do you still have Luna's gift?"

" _Uh. Dave took it off me… Something about another part of your plans?"_

"…I plan on making it seem as if you died."

" _What?!"_ Her friend yelled out, disbelief and anger colouring her tone. _"Why?!"_

"It's necessary, Crowe!" Stella snapped. "I don't like it either but the traitors _cannot_ know that we're onto them. _Niflheim_ can't know that we have plans of our own in place."

" _But… Nyx and Libertus…"_

"I know. I'm telling them as soon as they find out. I just hope Libertus will be able to keep an act up."

" _He's injured right? Send him home to recover. That way he won't have to pretend to be grieving."_ Crowe suggested, her anger bleeding out of her voice as she thought it over.

"I suppose… I was planning on sending him to Cor to help with the eva-."

A knock interrupted her.

"Who is it?" Stella called out.

"It's Sarah, princess. I bring you breakfast and a message from the King. The Prince is on his way to the Citadel."

Stella cursed, not realising it was that late. Why did Dave take so long to call her?

" _Stella?"_

"Sorry Crowe, I'll talk to you later. Could you pass the phone to Dave?"

She heard more shuffling and murmurs before Dave's voice came through.

" _Yeah?"_

"Did you give the present that was on Crowe to Sania? And why did it take so long to get back to me?"

 _"Yeup. She said to tell ya'll that everythin' is in place. The Niffs were crawlin' all over the place and we couldn't risk people seeing us. Would've have called ya sooner but I figured you'd have rather heard it from the girl yourself than from me."_ Stella could practically hear the grimace in Dave's voice and sighed.

"Alright. Thank you so much for your help, Dave."

" _I'll get all available Hunters I trust out into the escape tunnels, your highness. Good luck on your side."_

With a click of the phone, Stella prayed everything would turn out alright. Turning her attention to today's events, she rushed to her closet.

"Come in, Sarah! Just leave breakfast on the table." She called out as she opened her much too large closet. She would be somewhat glad to not have to see this again until she returned to Insomnia at the end of all of this. Way too many clothes for her liking. "Did father say what time Noct will arrive at?"

"In half an hour, Princess." Sarah replied, setting the tray of scones and jams on the table. "You woke up late?"

"I did." Stella confirmed, dressing in her usual clothes consisting of a deep purple sleeveless chiffon button down and a pair of black slacks. It wasn't something she would have liked to wear but princesses had to maintain a certain image so she put up with it. As much as she didn't like the thought of future events going down, she was looking forward to getting back into her leather. "Actually I'm pretty sure I fell asleep in Dad's room. Who brought me back?"

She was curious _and_ it brought back the memory of her father stroking her hair and telling her it didn't matter who she was before and that he loved her all the same. It was almost exactly what her mother had said to her when she had first told her and it made her want to dance in joy at the easy acceptance.

"I believe the King had asked Nyx, Your Highness." Sarah replied as she helped Stella put her blonde hair up into the half up do style she preferred.

Stella paused, wondering if she had said anything in her sleep that would give Nyx black mail on her. She really hoped she didn't. He had enough about her drunken escapades when Crowe managed to persuade her to drink. Shaking her head, deeming it unimportant for now, she hurriedly ate a scone while putting on her heels and raced out her room with a bye to Sarah.

Rushing through the Citadel and ducking around the many people that were preparing for the treaty signing, Stella hoped she would get to the throne room before Noctis went in. She wanted to give him the Ribbon she had acquired from Sania after helping her with her research a couple of years ago. At the very least, it would protect him from most status ailments out in the wild. She did have a few other accessories to give to the others and she hoped it would give them somewhat of a cheat boost. She knew they would be fine without them, but the worry wart in her _insisted_. Especially Prompto. She remembered despairing over his low health points when she played that game.

She stepped out of the elevator just as her brother did. Beaming at him, she rushed to envelope him in an enthusiastic hug.

"Noct! I'm so sorry I couldn't see you yesterday. It was a little too hectic, even for me." She apologised, squeezing her younger brother.

"It's okay. I understand." Her little brother replied, returning her hug tightly.

Stella stepped back, her hands on his shoulders as she took him in. He had grown to be taller than her by an inch but she could still see the stubborn lingering baby fat from his childhood. She took him in, knowing it would be the last time she would see him so carefree. Stella wanted nothing more than for her brother to live past his duty and be happy with Lunafreya. She may not have hit on a way for it yet but she would. There _has_ to be some way to help her brother. She was a reincarnated woman, for Six's sakes. _Surely_ there was a way to save Noctis from his fate?

"So you're getting hitched even earlier than me." Stella teased lightly, trying to get her mind off of the future. There would be a time for that later. "Are you ready for married life? I _would_ like some nieces or nephews to spoil soon."

Noctis flushed at the jab and glared playfully at her. "We have time. You sure you don't want to get married first? You're almost too old to have kids you know."

Stella laughed heartily, a little pained at the thought of the only man in this life she had ever thought of having a relationship with. She had not yet received a reply from her last letter to him and she worried if it was a sign that he was coming to Lucis. She had hoped that Ravus would let go or at the very least, temper his unjust hatred for her father over the years of exchanging letters. The silence from him was worrying and no matter how much she would have liked to see him; she would prefer if he did not come to Lucis, to not become an enemy she must fight.

"I think my own kids can wait." Stella grinned, then dug into her slack pocket to pull out the Ribbon.

She tied the ribbon around his upper left arm. They both felt the magic of the accessory take place and Noctis looked at her questioningly. She gave him a soft smile.

"This will be your first time out of the walls of Insomnia. I want you to have as much of an edge as I can give you. The Ribbon will protect you from most status ailments that the monsters and daemons use to kill people. But don't be careless because it can't protect you from the more dangerous daemon abilities." Raising her hands and cupping Noctis's cheeks, she pulled him down to kiss his forehead softly. "Be safe, Noct. No reckless stunts, please."

"Promise."

Turning towards her brother's friends and giving them a huge smile as well, she stepped forward to pull Prompto into a brief hug and doing the same for Gladio and Ignis.

"You boys sure you have everything you need?" Stella asked, feeling a little worried now. This was the first time they would be venturing outside the walls, after all.

"We're positive we didn't forget much, Your Highness." Ignis smiled at her.

"Yeah. The Regalia's trunk is full of stuff so we're pretty sure we're covered." Gladio agreed.

Stella knew they would be fine but the worry wart in her refused to calm down. "Well… If you are missing things, just ask for whatever it is you need from Takka over in the Hammerhead Outpost. He'll tell me and I'll send whatever it is you need there."

Noctis furrowed his eyebrow at her. "Stella…? Have you ever been outside Insomnia?"

At this, Stella realized her mistake and smiled sheepishly. Well, since Regis knew about her sneaking out… "I may or may not have sneaked out a few times over the years."

Gladio choked on a laughed, Prompto looked at her in amazement, Ignis looked like he was about to have a heart attack and Noctis looked at her exasperated. She grinned at the reactions and quickly distributed the accessories she had gathered from them. "These are some accessories you can use to make things just a little bit easier for you out there. They're not a cheat though, so please be careful."

As the four continued to marvel over her gifts, she observed them silently. This journey would challenge them in more ways than one. They had a very long road ahead of them. One filled with dangers and emotionally taxing events. She knew they would gain a new strength from their experiences and that they needed this to grow.

But oh how she wished she could just keep them safe and happy within these walls.

"Enough marvelling, you four." Stella finally interjected, clapping her hands to gain their attention. "You'd best see the King now. I need to go see Cor about something. I'll meet you outside to see you off."

"Right." Noctis agreed and hesitated for a moment before leaning in and pecking Stella's cheek.

She blinked in surprise, then a warm smile took over her face as she understood his gesture. It had always been Stella who had initiated their exchanges of affection and for Noctis to initiate them instead meant that he was going to miss her. She giggled at the red creeping up her little brother's face.

"I'll see you soon. Who knows? I might be able to sneak out and see you marry." She teased as she returned the kiss. "Now stop procrastinating and go!"

With a smile, she waved away her brother and his friends before turning to the elevator to head to the Lobby. Cor should be outside with the Regalia already and she needed to ask him about the plans for the evacuation.

She took in the rushing of people in and out the elevator, some who weren't so preoccupied with their task greeting her while others muttered under their breaths with harried looks on their faces. She sympathised with them, if all her running around attending meetings the day before was similar to what they were experiencing. She knew they had it worse, considering that _they_ were to ones to execute all the planning and decisions she had made about the little things.

Reaching the Lobby, she sped walked to the entrance and beamed when she saw Cor leaning against the Regalia.

"Cor!" Stella called out as she almost ran down the steps. "Morning!"

"Good morning, Princess." Cor greeted, a small smile on his face. "Excited?"

"To have my brother marry? Sure, I'm excited." She chirped happily.

"And sending him off?"

She pursed her lips. "Not so excited about that part." She sighed. "I need to ask you how goes Star Plan."

"Star Plan." Cor deadpanned, looking severely unimpressed. "Really?"

"Hey, I did most of the work!"

Cor snorted but answered her anyway. "I have my most trusted at every single one of your tunnels and around the areas where the signing is being broadcasted. The tipsters and Hunters in the city have been informed and are prepared to move the citizens in case the invasion happens. They have all been provided a special pager that will go off as soon as weapons are drawn in the signing room." He paused. "About that, you sure they'll wait until the ceremony to pull something?"

"Aldercept's is conceited enough that he thinks his minions are more than powerful to get what he wants. He'll wait." Stella affirmed, then paused. "What are the chances I can drag you to tomorrow night's party?"

"Zero chance."

"Damn."

" _Language."_ Cor admonished lazily. He was never the one to do it. It was usually Clarus who criticised her cursing. Though after so many years of Clarus lecturing both of them on appropriate languages amongst nobles, Cor had taken to chastising her just so Clarus would get off his back about it.

Stella rolled her eyes at him. "I suppose I can just stay by Nyx. He's supposed to be on castle duty."

"No chance." Cor sighed. "Regis wants you by him the whole time. Something about how he didn't want to leave you alone long enough for the Chancellor to talk to you."

Stella froze and felt chills go down her back.

Cor's sharp eyes snapped to hers and narrowed. "Stella?" He moved to grab her shoulder. Upon feeling the tremors that shook her body, he raised her hands into a clap and roughly clapped his own hands over them.

The pain from the clap jolted Stella out of her sudden shock. She looked up at Cor who was looking at her in concern. She attempted to smile but she couldn't quite push down the fear.

Ardyn is _powerful_. So much more powerful than she could ever be, probably. She was afraid of him. Someone who had lived through two millennia, biding his time and gathering his strength. She knew Noctis would defeat him… But that was only after he had gathered the power of the Crystal. What could _she_ do against him? She could not wield the Royal Arms and while her training and hunts outside the city have helped her grow stronger, she didn't know if it was enough to match Ardyn who had so much more experience in battle than her.

Moreover, why did Regis think Ardyn would want to talk to her? Had she missed something when he came to give Insomnia's terms of surrender? She knew she had not been paying much attention, too busy going through her mental checklist but…

"Stella?"

Stella shook her head, dismissing her thoughts. "Sorry… I just…"

Cor tightened his grip on her hands. They were still shaking slightly and Cor had seen the fear in her eyes. Stella was afraid of the Chancellor for some reason. He had thought she had only been uncomfortable because of Izunia's interest in her but there must be something else Stella had heard about him to fear him so much.

"Why does dad think the Chancellor would want to talk to me?"

Cor blinked. So she _didn't_ notice Ardyn's fascination with her during their meeting. Well, if she didn't know, he wasn't going to be the one to tell her. He'll leave that to Regis. It was always funny to see him go into overprotective mode. Those times he burned any and all marriage proposals for Stella from the nobles were always entertaining. It was a little exasperating that the princess never noticed her father and brother scaring off potential suitors. Though that may be because she had been attracted to the Nox Flueret boy and never looked at another person of the opposite gender the same way ever again.

"I'll let your dad tell you," Cor evaded and thanked the Gods when he noticed the Prince and his entourage coming out of the lobby. "Your brother is here."

Blinking at the sudden change of topic, she turned around just as Drautos called out to Noctis and her father limping down the steps. She watched as her father said his final farewells to her father and tried not to lose hope with each word they exchanged. She had saved Crowe. Surely she could save her father? She took a deep breath, getting her emotions under control. She felt Cor's hand on her shoulder, squeezing in in comfort.

Coming back to herself, she readied a smile on her face as her brother approached her.

"Ready to leave home?" Stella asked.

"Are you sure you're dad's daughter and not his twin?"

Stella laughed. She and Regis truly were similar in some aspects. Their love for Noctis, for one.

"Simply worried. Try not to embarrass yourself out there and at the altar." A squeeze of her heart. They wouldn't marry. Not yet. But they _will_. She would search the world for a way. For both of them.

"Try not to throw Firagas at the Niflheim contingent. It's supposed to be peace treaty, not a firework show." Noctis teased back.

Stella laughed and drew him into a tight hug. The last of their carefree days… She would cherish it always.

"Take care of yourself and remember. Walk tall and move forward, little brother. No matter what happens. _Move forward_."

Just like she would. For her family and for her people. She would walk tall and _move_ _forward_.

* * *

 **May 13** **th** **, M.E. 756 – Throne Room, Citadel, Insomnia, Cavaugh, Kingdom of Lucis [Afternoon]**

The news of Luna's arrival did not surprise Stella nor Regis. She had known of it, after all. Still, she sighed.

"Will your friend be alright?" Regis asked as he stood from his throne, glancing at her in concern.

Stella said and did nothing. There were Kingsglaive guards in the room and she didn't want to risk her plans. As if understanding her silence, Regis reached out his hand. Almost instinctively, she placed hers in his and he squeezed it in comfort. Giving the illusion that he was comforting her because she was worried about Crowe.

"I hope Noctis at least made it to Hammerhead by now…" Stella said, diverting the topic. "We should think of a way to sneak Luna out to Altissia…"

They both knew it was impossible. Niflheim would lock down on ships heading to Altissia and it would only bring more danger to both Luna and Noctis. But they had a role to play. Until Niflheim showed their true colours, they would act.

"Her royal highness, Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae." The herald announced and the two Lucian royals turned towards the door.

Stella smiled when she saw Lunafreya. It had been twelve years since she had seen her fellow princess last. She knew what she would look like already but seeing it in person was both relieving and joyful. While she did not have as close of relationship with Luna as her brother did, she had adored the slightly younger girl. As a sister, she definitely approved of her brother's future wife and she looked forward to having her as a sister.

She ignored the jolt of pain that reminded her they might never be sisters if Stella did not find a way to save her.

"It has been a long time, your majesty, your highness." Luna smiled at them, joy dancing in her eyes.

"Yes. Far too long." Regis replied, similarly relieved and joyful of Luna's presence.

Stella walked down the steps to the throne quickly, meeting Luna half way and embraced her.

"I'm glad you're alright, Luna."

"Always, Stella."

And as Stella tightened her grip on Luna and was rewarded with the same treatment, the Lucian princess prayed that her hopes were not misplaced.

* * *

 **May 13** **th** **, M.E. 756 – Guest Quarters, Citadel, Insomnia, Cavaugh, Kingdom of Lucis [Afternoon]**

"Is there nothing you wish to ask?" Luna questioned Stella as the doors to her room closed and they were left in their privacy.

Stella paused. She had been pouring tea for them and she looked at her own reflection in the beverage. She knew what Luna was really asking and Stella didn't know if she truly wanted the answers to her questions.

"He misses you. Everyday." Luna says instead, sitting down at the small table. "He reads your letters fondly… He always has a look of joy on his face when he receives your letters."

Stella's heart stuttered and she could feel her face heating up. For Six's sakes, she was mentally forty-one and here she was blushing at the confirmation that Ravus enjoyed writing to her.

"Do you wish to talk about whatever it is you and Noctis exchange in that notebook of yours?" Stella asked instead and although she was rewarded with Luna's own blush, the former princess also had a sappy smile on her face.

Stella huffed, finding it amusing how shameless Luna was with her crush, though she hid it well. The comfortable atmosphere was cut short by her phone's ringtone. Fishing it out and seeing the number for the forensics division, she prepared herself and answered it.

"Stella speaking."

" _Princess… Uh… It's one of your Kingsglaive friends, Altius… We're sorry for your loss, Princess Stella."_

Stella froze. Even if she knew Crowe was alive… her trepidation from the day before came back and she knew she had paled from Luna's worried look at her. Swallowing, she tried to get her racing heart to calm down. Crowe was alive. Everything was just going according to plan. Crowe was _alive_ and waiting for the invasion to begin to help with the evacuations. She was not dead and lying in the morgue. _Crowe was alive_.

"…I understand. I'll head there immediately, don't…" She trailed off, not sure what else to say.

" _We understand, Princess."_

With a click, she let her hand drop. Luna looked on in concern for her friend. Seeing her sudden pale complexion and shaking shoulders.

"Stella?"

Stella bit her lip as she felt her eyes growing wet. It was amazing to her that she could still feel this way even knowing Crowe was still alive. She knew it was just her fears over taking her but... She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"It was… the morgue… a friend of mine… she…" She whispered and she found herself immediately engulfed in Lunafreya's arms.

She breathed in Luna's scent, relishing in the comfort her friend provided and calming down significantly. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Stella finally pulled away. She gave Luna's worried look a small smile in thanks.

"I'll be okay… I'm sorry to just leave you…"

"It is fine. Go." Luna urged her softly, pushing her out of the room gently.

Stella moved almost on auto pilot. She had to tell Nyx and Libertus. She needed Libertus in the city to help with the evacuations. Especially when night falls. Libertus may not be able to move well with his injury but he was proficient enough with a gun and he had courage in spades. She stopped in her tracks and tried to calm her too fast beating heart. Her friend was alive. She had succeeded once to keep one of her loved ones alive. She would succeed in doing it again. She _had_ to.

* * *

 **May 13** **th** **, M.E. 756 – Kingsglaive Training Hall, Kingsglaive HQ, Insomnia, Cavaugh, Kingdom of Lucis [Evening]**

Stella found Libertus and Nyx at the training area. Nyx was holding a box as they sat at the ledge. Looking around, she hoped that no one was near and quickly rushed to them.

"Libertus, Nyx." Stella called out and the two turned to her. "Come with me. Now."

"Crowe's dead, Princess." Libertus spat, bitterness clear in his face.

Stella closed her eyes, reminding herself that Crowe was _not_ dead and Libertus did not know that yet. "Come with me. _Now."_

The two Glaives recognising the no nonsense tone in the Princess's voice and quickly followed, though Nyx had to help Libertus. Stella led them briskly to her office in the headquarters, knowing it would be empty. As soon as her friend's had entered the room, she locked the door and activated the soundproof mechanism she had installed.

"Crowe is alive." She said, turning towards her friends. "She's still recovering but she's alive."

"What? How?" Libertus spluttered and Nyx eyed her critically.

"You were preparing for this." Nyx stated, his tense rigid as he realised what was happening. "That's why you were so worried, you knew this might happen."

Stella nodded. "I suspected we had a traitor in our midst, so I made sure Crowe knew to be careful and who to go to if things went downhill. One of the Hunters I asked to keep a look out managed to save her. The corpse you saw was just a decoy to ensure the traitor won't know that they've been found out."

"A traitor?" Libertus yelled out, grief overtaken by shock and anger. "Who?!"

Stella hesitated but schooled her features into a stern expression. "If I tell you, you _can't_ go after him. Not yet."

"Why the hell not!"

"There may be an invasion, Libertus!" Stella barked. "I need you to help the Crownsguards evacuate the city if it comes down to it. There is not many we can trust; I can't afford to lose you now!"

Libertus fell silent as he shook his head. He was trembling in anger at the thought of a traitor trying to kill his pseudo little sister and betray his princess. Nyx placed a hand on his friend's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down and turned to Stella.

"Who's the traitor, Stella?" Nyx demanded.

"Luche Lazarus. Crowe couldn't recognise the others but she recognised him. Remember what I said, you _cannot_ give him any tell that you know he's a traitor. There might be others and Luche getting caught will make it harder for us to pinpoint them." Stella informed them, eyeing Libertus worriedly when he started cursing Luche.

"Got it." Nyx nodded determinedly.

"I'm not much of an actor, Princess." Liberuts grimaced. "They'll figure out quickly I know if I try to act normal."

"Which is why you're going to throw a tantrum." Stella said smugly.

"What?"

"Quit the Kingsglaive, denounce the throne. Anything to make it look like you hate us and that you blame us for Crowe's death." Stella explained. "That way, you can pretend to go home and instead help Cor with the preparations for the evacuation."

Libertus slowly nodded but hesitated, not sure how he was supposed to get angry again when all he could feel was relief. His little sister was alive. Stella had saved her. The Lucian princess stepped up and drew him into a brief hug, leaning her head against his shoulder and being mindful of his injury.

"Remember that anger you felt when you saw the body. Remember the grief."

Libertus nodded and closed his eyes, pushing away his relief of knowing Crowe was alright and bringing up the anger and sorrow he felt when he saw Crowe's dead body. As he was concentrating, Nyx turned to Stella, determination, respect and something else she didn't recognise shining in his eyes.

"Where do you need me?"

"It's likely that Niflheim will bring Luna to Lucis. I need you to protect her, Nyx. She's important and she _must_ live past this invasion." Stella asserted firmly. "Get her out of the city and accompany her where she goes when things go south. I'm counting on you."

 _And I hope to Six I'll be able to stall Glauca long enough so you and dad won't have to die._

* * *

 **DarkDust27:** Will she though? There's a lot of ways to interpret those words, honestly so you'll find out, I suppose. Thank you for reading!

 **Guest1995:** Stella has blonde hair with bangs falling over her left eye, swept to the side. She usually has it in some sort of half up do. I chose blonde, mostly because we have no idea how Aulea looks like and I just like blonde. She has cream skin much like Noctis does and she has green eyes, inheriting them from Regis. Her usual casual outfit consists of a wide strapped

 **SuperbiJulia:** Um, do you mean the Cosmos/Chaos theory about the dungeon? Cuz I read that on reddit and that's the only theory I know. But I'm curious now, what theory is there for the dungeon. I kinda just cursed it out and swore to never do the dungeon again (even though I will… cuz I made a new account so I'm re-playing the whole game).

On the other hand, thank you to all of you who gave this fic a chance. It really means a lot to me that so many of you like it. I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be coming out. I already have it written out, I just need to read through it again to edit it. I also got a job recently and I'm starting Monday, so that's a thing that would potentially prevent me from updating. Hopefully though? I won't be so tired and will update next Sunday.

So here's a thing. Anyone who reviews gets a small segment of the next chapter, cuz the only preview I'm giving here is this:

"I'm thinking about how satisfying it would be to hurl a Firaga at the Chancellor's smug face."

"You always did like your fire."

"Like you adore using lightning?" Stella shot back.

"Hmm yes. Something like that. What do you think Noctis favors?" Regis mused.

"Probably ice. Like that cold aloof image he holds to hide how shy he really is."


	4. Interlude I - March 5th, ME 736

Author's note: Please note that this is in a diary/journal format. Basically, Stella's the one writing.

* * *

 **March 5th, M.E. 736.**

Apparently I'm supposed to be writing down my thoughts because I have 'anger management' problems. I just think this is just Cor's way to mess with me through Dad. So, here we go.

How do I even start a journal anyway? Did anyone think to tell me that? I just said that out loud, by the way. Cor just walked in my study room and told me to introduce myself. I don't get it. Why should I introduce myself to my own journal?

Ow… Cor just hit me upside my head and said not to over think things and just write.

Here we go, my name is Stella Lucis Caelum, princess to the Kingdom of Lucis. Daughter of King Regis and Queen Aulea. I am currently 5 years old as of two months ago and my only friends are the Crownsguards. Well, some of them. Mostly the older ones who have children and don't really mind talking to a precocious 5-year-old princess.

Now, how exactly am I able to write let alone think so articulately at this age? People definitely wouldn't expect a 5-year-old to be so well spoken. Or even write legibly for that matter… I definitely shouldn't be able to understand let alone know some of the words I use. Well, the answer to that question is…

This is not my first life. Six, I hope Cor was telling the truth when he said no one will read my journal.

So, this isn't my first life. It's my second. I was reincarnated after my death in my first life. My name **was** Alice and I died in a shoot-out at school when I was 17. But that doesn't really matter much in the larger scale of things. Because not only was I reincarnated. I was reincarnated into a game.

Final Fantasy XV to be exact. I wonder if all that time I spent playing that game bit me in the ass in this reincarnation roulette thing.

It really sucks because I **know** what's going to happen. Everything from my future little brother's destiny to my parents' deaths. It's painful to think about so I tend to just ignore it. There's nothing I can do right now **anyway**. Besides I'm not even sure I **should** change things. Everything worked out in the end, after all. Somewhat. I would prefer if my family could live at the end of this fucked up story. But I know that's not possible, no matter how much I wish for it.

But if there's anything I learned in my current life as a princess, it is that my life belongs to the kingdom and not myself. It's how the royal family faces death so bravely and even with my extra years of life experience, mom has somehow managed to brainwash me into believing that.

I was no longer Alice, seventeen-year-old high schooler. I am Stella, Crown Princess of Lucis. And I have a duty to my kingdom and my people. I would live and fight for their sakes before I would ever fight for myself…

Is what I want to say, but I love my new family dearly. Mom and Dad love me a lot and I just can't imagine putting them before hundreds of other people. Even my yet to be born little brother. I don't want any brother of mine to go through the things in that game…

Oh dear Six, enough with the depressing things. I'll probably talk more about it later. Oh, yes! Mom is 4 months pregnant with my baby brother! I can't wait till he's born! He's bound to be adorable considering what he looked like as a kid and at 20. I've already met Gladiolus and wow is he a big baby. Adorable for a future shit head. But I'm hoping I'll be able to teach him to be just a little bit more empathetic. What he did in the future after Altissia always did piss me off.

Huh, I didn't expect to somewhat enjoy journal writing. I think I'll keep it up. For now, I'm going to bug Dad to let me begin training. I **don't** want to be caught off guard or unprepared later on.

…Am I supposed to end this in a specific way? Ugh, I don't care. Stella, over and out!

* * *

Yeah, okay. I'm posting these little snippets of Stella's early life that I wrote before starting Carpe Noctis because I wanted to get rid of some nerves 'cuz I'm starting my first job in my long career so... . These will be sporadically posted between chapters and probably well after this fic ends.

Yeah. Enjoy!

Oh and I made a public discord for fun. If you've got discord and want to ask any questions or headcanons or just talk about whatever, head on there! "https [colon] [slashslash] discord. gg / 3H7NcA3" (please replace the colon and slash and delete the spaces)


	5. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** This is a bit shorter than I would've liked but it felt like a good place to end it so, yeah. I'm also taking in suggestions on stuff you guys might want to read about? Like about Stella's earlier years. I'll post it in another story instead of as chapters here though, because if I didn't you'll end up with more Interludes instead of actual chapters, so yeah. So send in requests? I have something like how Stella discovered her love for Behemoth Meat Cup Noodles coming up... soon-ish.

* * *

Three

* * *

 **May 15** **th** **, M.E. 756 – Rooftop, Caelum Via Hotel, Insomnia, Cavaugh, Kingdom of Lucis [Evening]**

Stella really wanted nothing more than to cast a Firaga at each smug little Imperial face she saw. Unfortunately, her arm was tucked into her father's elbow. That and the dress she was wearing wouldn't have let her run. She was wearing a black off the shoulder tulle gown with a filigree sequin bodice. Her blonde hair was done up tonight in a more elegant version of her preferred half up-do with a silver Greek leaf hair pin holding it together. Regis lowly chuckled at her well-hidden disgruntlement.

"What are you thinking?" Regis whispered lowly, the sounds from the fireworks drowning out his words but Stella could hear him clearly.

"I'm thinking about how satisfying it would be to hurl a Firaga at the Chancellor's smug face." She deadpanned, side eyeing said man on the ledge raising a flute of champagne at her. She quickly looked away, turning her attention the sounds of people talking as Aldercept's arrival was announced.

"You always did like your fire."

"Like you adore using lightning?" Stella shot back.

"Hmm yes. Something like that. What do you think Noctis favors?"

"Probably ice. Like that cold aloof image he holds to hide how shy he really is."

Regis chuckled but his smile quickly turned fake when he spotted the white clad Emperor coming up the stairs. Aldercept's expression bore a smugness that Stella really wished she could wipe off with a good punch. She really regretted wearing the dress now, it had looked really beautiful when she bought it in Silver Lane but now, when she wanted nothing more than to punch in the faces of all the Imperial bastards? Not so much.

"He looks so conceited; it pisses me off." Stella grumbled. "And smile dad, we wouldn't want our _esteemed_ guest to figure out how much he's not wanted here."

Regis lightly pinched his daughter's hand in reprimand but said nothing to rebuke her.

"A most grand reception, King Regis." Iedolas Aldercept greeted flamboyantly. "You honor all of Niflheim."

"Oh, the honor is ours, Emperor Aldercapt." Regis replied and Stella could hear the sarcasm beneath his words and mentally pat her father on the back. He definitely didn't sound sarcastic at all. She was a little proud she could detect it, actually.

"Ah and this must be your lovely daughter." Aldercept greeted her with a grin. "Photos do no justice for your beauty, Princess Stella."

A brief squeeze for courage on her father's arm and she held out a hand. Aldercept took it and kissed her hand with an exaggerated bow. Stella tried her best not to look like she was practically snatching her hand away from the Emperor.

"You flatter me, Emperor." She smiled ingratiatingly. "My late mother's beauty far surpasses my own."

"Why don't you accompany Lady Lunafreya, Stella?" Her father coaxed, eyeing Aldercept with well-hidden distaste. "I believe Emperor Aldecept and I have much to discuss."

Giving a nod and a peck to her father's cheek, she gave one last fake smile to Aldercept and almost ran to where Luna was with Nyx. Nyx looked almost amused, though there was annoyance in his features as well, while Luna looked at her in concern.

"I want to wash my hands." Stella muttered lowly, making Luna giggle.

"'Fraid it might give the wrong message if you do, Princess. Might want to wait till the party's over." Nyx teased lightly, though his tone remained somber. She had an idea of what conversation had been exchanged between the two, considering the hair pin Crowe had been carrying to give to Luna.

"I see you managed to get the pin. I'm sure it will suit you well." Stella said, smiling softly at it.

"Oh… was… your friend…?" Luna trailed off as she made the connection between the soldier who was supposed to retrieve her and Stella's friend. "I'm so sorry…"

Stella shook her head. "Crowe died a Glaive. We would have trusted no other to protect you." She caught Luna's hand in hers. "I'm simply thankful we did not lose you as well."

"Oh, it is such a pleasure to have your beautiful presence on this most wonderful evening, your highness!"

Ardyn's voice interrupting their moment almost sent Stella into a panic. But she managed to clamp an iron grip on her faltering emotions and turn to him, letting go of Luna's hands. Nyx glared at the Chancellor, not liking the curiosity in his eyes as they roved over his princess.

"Chancellor Izunia. Good evening." Stella greeted coolly, ignoring the quick beating of fear in her heart. "I hope the champagne is to your preference?"

"Oh, more than, princess, more than! I heard that this wonderful event was of your efforts? It is truly magnificent, from the decorations to the food and drinks." Ardyn praised her, still looking at her as if he would like nothing more than to strip every single thought from her head.

Stella suppressed a shudder as she placed a flattering smile on her face. "You place far too much credit on myself, Chancellor. It is the efforts of my people that have made this night such a success."

"It is a pity there is no music. I would have liked to dance with you, your highness."

 _No. Just._ _ **No.**_

Stella had to force her smile to stay where it was and hold back a shudder. "Unfortunate. But such celebrations should be reserved for _after_ the treaty is signed."

"Indeed it should." Ardyn boomed, bowing in acceptance. "I do hope you will grace me with a dance at the festivities tomorrow."

"Of course." She acquiesced with grace. She knew it wouldn't happen. The bastard would be watching as discourse wrecked her city.

Without ceremony, Ardyn grabbed her wrist and she stumbled a little as he pulled her closer. Nyx made an aborted movement to intervene and his glare intensified. She could practically hear his teeth grinding in anger.

"I do hope we get that chance to dance, Princess. It is not every day that I have the chance to meet someone years older than how they appear." Ardyn whispered, ensuring only she could hear.

Stella froze, her eyes wide with horror as she realized the words Ardyn had spoken. Ardyn grinned at her nefariously, bidding her good night with a kiss to her hand and flouncing away.

"Stella? Are you alright?" Nyx immediately asked, his hand grasping at her elbow.

"Stella…" Luna called to her worriedly when she did nothing more than stare at Ardyn's retreating back, horror and bile rising in her throat.

 _He knows…_

"I… need to be alone." Stella pleaded and walked away, shrugging off Nyx and Luna's confused and worried questions.

She still felt like bile would come out of her throat any second. Fear consuming her as she escaped towards the veranda at the back of the rooftop. She grasped the railing, leaning forward and trying to get her fear under control and her mind back on track. He knew. Ardyn knew of her reincarnation. Her heart thundered in fear at the thought, her breaths coming in short pants as she struggled to compose herself.

"Stella?"

Not expecting anyone to have followed her, Stella turned, ready to glare but stopped short at seeing Ravus's concerned face staring straight at her. Her fear bled away as joy filled her at seeing her old friend. Slowly a smile graced her mouth as she observed the changes Ravus had gone through.

"Ravus!"

A slow smile etched itself onto Ravus's lips, making him look years younger. Rushing forward, the Lucian princess enveloped her old friend in a tight hug. Ravus paused for a moment before his arms rose to return the affectionate hug. Stella noted that she only reached his chest and wondered when on earth Ravus had gotten so tall when she distinctively remembers being taller than him in their childhoods. His shoulders were so broad, they practically covered her entire frame. She knew she wasn't exactly a small woman, having inherited her father's height so it was a little weird for her that someone who had been shorter than her now dwarfed her considerably.

"I've missed you." She really did. Their letters had never been quite enough to stave how much she had wanted to travel to Tenebrae to see him personally.

"It is… nice to see you once again… You're beautiful, Stella. Pictures do you no justice." He smiled softly at her when they separated a little, still not willing to let the other go.

Once again, Stella wondered how was it possible that this ridiculous man could make her, a technically forty-year-old woman blush like a high school girl high on hormones.

"I… that…" Stella stuttered, not really know how to respond to that. When Aldercept had technically said the same thing, all she felt was disgust but with Ravus… She wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow her whole to save her from embarrassment.

Ravus chuckled fondly. "I see even with all your accomplishments; you still do not accept praise well."

"I accept it fine!" Stella protested, then remembered all the times she couldn't really take it from the people she loved. "Just… not… when some people…"

"I'm happy I'm included in that small group of people you would blush for when you are praised." The former prince teased with a smirk.

"Stop it!" She could feel that her face was red hot by now.

Ravus laughed, freely and happily and Stella could practically feel her heart melt at the sound. A soft smile replaced her embarrassed visage. She hoped she could hear that laugh more in the future. Ravus deserved some happiness in his life too.

"I really like your laugh." Stella whispered lowly, red creeping up her face again when she realized she had said it out loud. "I'd forgotten how nice it sounded."

She laughed at his bewildered look and the red creeping up his ears. He grinned at her, looking at her with such fondness and affection, she forgot about the worries that had plagued her for the past few years. Talking to Ravus, even through their letters had always given Stella a sense of peace. Talking to him face to face is amazing, she didn't think she would ever want to part from him now.

They stayed silent, still in each other's arms, unwilling to let go so soon. Stella leaned against him, her head on his chest as he stroked her head with a warm hand. She was content to stay like this the rest of the night, letting Ravus's protective presence ease her mind and soul, letting her unease melt away.

* * *

 **May 15** **th** **, M.E. 756 – Stella's Quarters, Citadel, Insomnia, Cavaugh, Kingdom of Lucis [Night]**

Stella collapsed on her bed as soon as locked her doors. Her body relaxed but still a little tense as she remembered the events of the night. Spending time with Ravus had been delightful but…

Ardyn knew. He _knew_ of her reincarnation. _He knew_ …

Stella shuddered, trying to push back her fear. She couldn't break now. He could have been talking about something else.

… _years older than how they appear._

… _Of course not._ The blonde heaved a deep breath, trying to get her nerves under control. Okay. Ardyn knew. That was… bad. Really bad but he did not seem to have told anyone else. From what she could remember of Alice's memories, Ardyn will probably keep the knowledge to himself. Likely, he would use it to taunt her or Noctis.

But what if she was wrong? She can't claim to be a psychology expert and Ardyn wasn't exactly entirely _sane_. What if he held it over her, destroying the trust between her and her brother and her friends? What if he told the Emperor? The entire Lucian continent?

 _Breath, Stella_.

No. She couldn't psyche herself out like this. She needed to stop over thinking things. Tomorrow was important. She needed to be at a hundred percent. She couldn't let Ardyn's knowledge of her reincarnation mess with her focus. She needed to kill Glauca. She _needed_ to save her father and Nyx.

Centering her mind, Stella decided to get out of her dress and ready her things for tomorrow. Distantly in her mind, she wondered _how_ Ardyn figured out her secret.

* * *

 **May 16** **th** **, M.E. 756 – Throne Room, Citadel, Insomnia, Cavaugh, Kingdom of Lucis [Late Afternoon]**

Everything was in place. Crownsguards stationed around the city. Tipsters were out and about alongside Hunters, ready to direct the masses towards the tunnels. Those trusted were armed to the teeth so they could protect the citizens as the evacuation starts. Normal guards hidden by some trusted battle capable nobles were posted around the Crystal. Hopefully it would be enough to safe guard the Crystal but she highly doubted it. Stella tried to have some confidence in her people and her father's most trusted, though.

She had just finished preparing getaway cars and escape routes. The parking lot had been mostly empty sans a few cars in preparation of the worst outcome. Most of the larger vehicles had been repurposed to pull carriages through the tunnels. It had been a pain and a half to organize that under the noses of all they couldn't trust, but they had done it. Hunters and tipsters outside the walls and stationed at her shelters were ready to accept refugees. All that was left was the invasion itself.

Stella really regretted Alice's horrible memory recall. She could remember the exact events that eventually lead to weapons being drawn during the signing but not the little _important_ details that could make or break a situation. She knew she was missing _something_. But she didn't know _what_. Stella hoped she did not change anything too much to the point she would be unable to predict what would happen.

Her phone ringing two hours before the treaty signing made a chill go down Stella's back. She quickly answered it.

" _Princess."_ Nyx called, his voice rushed.

"What's wrong?" Stella asked, turning away from her father and hiding her ear piece.

" _Lady Lunafreya's not with the Niflheim contingent."_

Her heart stopped and her face paled. Fear and panic flashed through her at the thought of Luna in danger. This. This is what she couldn't remember. What Alice's memories failed to capture. She cursed.

"Can you locate her?"

" _Already on it. The hair pin had a tracking device. Pelna's got a location. There's a Niflheim fleet armed 20 miles to the south. Just outside Insomnia's walls."_

"Ready the Glaives." Stella ordered.

"Stella?" Regis's voice called out to her.

"Nyx just reported in to me. There's a Niflheim fleet outside the city walls." She reported grimly, her hands clenched in tight fists. "They have Luna."

Regis's expression turned incensed and Clarus cursed. "Damn them!"

"Permission to deploy the Glaives, father?"

"Granted." Regis ordered, then turned to Clarus to give other orders.

Stella turned back to her phone. "You heard him. Deploy immediately. It'll take you a few hours to even get there."

" _Understood."_

"Nyx."

" _Yeah?"_

"Protect her, please. She's important to our future."

"… _Got it, your highness."_

Stella ended the call just in time to hear the tail end of her father's orders.

" – into custody."

"Detain him? That would go beyond a new declaration of war." Clarus protested.

"We are still at war, Clarus." Stella interrupted. "This just proves Niflheim had no intentions to sign the treaty."

Clarus grimaced and Regis turned back to Stella. "It might be best to evacuate the citizens discretely now."

Stella nodded, already pulling out her phone. "On it."

"Those gathered at the entrances of the Citadel will be in most danger." Clarus noted with a sigh, knowing trying to change their minds would not be worth the breath. Not that he wanted to, really.

"I have hunters hidden in the crowd, they'll be ready to evacuate them to the nearest tunnel entrance." Stella reported dutifully, then turned back her attention to her phone. "Cor, I need everyone to move to the tunnels immediately. Start with those on the outskirts and make your way to those surrounding the Citadel. Be quick but discreet. Try not to cause panic, please."

" _Roger that."_

Hanging up, she turned to Clarus and her father. She paused at the proud look on their faces and blinked at them. Regis shook his head at her with a proud smile gracing his mouth.

"Make your calls, daughter. Ensure our people are safe."

Hesitating, she nodded. She then looked sternly at her father. "Don't try to exclude me from the signing, dad. I _will_ be there."

"I wouldn't dare." He teased good naturedly, despite the situation.

With a parting smile, Stella turned back to her phone already marching out of the throne room, intent on catching the Glaives before they left.

 _It had begun._

Stella had another thing she needed to do, though. She ran through the Citadel, dodging and ignoring those in her path as she barked orders into her phone at the Crownsguard and Hunters. Her mind racing through all possible scenarios she could think of and coming up with impromptu contingency plans and relaying them. She could only hope it would be enough to save her people.

She cheated and opened a window that was not in view of the public. Throwing a summoned dagger towards where she saw was the Kingsglaive's HQ building, she warped there. Rolling on the floor, she stood and immediately ran towards where the Glaives were preparing.

Stella threw the door open just as they finished their chant.

"Princess? What are you doing here?" Nyx questioned as the rest of the Glaives looked at her in confusion.

Stella pursed her lips. "You will be engaging the enemy in less than two hours. I will tell you all the information I've gathered on the possible traps Niflheim has likely to prepare. I will not have you go in blindly and risk none of you coming home."

She paused, taking in each and every face in the room, even Luche. These were her comrades, her friends. The people she trained and mourned with over the years of war since their foundation. She had made a promise to herself the day Galahd burned and the first refugees entered Insomnia.

"The war continues, even after this night. If I am able to promise you anything, I promise you this." She said determinedly. "I promise you that all you have fought for has not been for naught. I promise you that Niflheim will not survive past this year. I promise that I _will_ return to you your homes. At the cost of my life, I will not rest until Lucis is free of Niflheim's rule. No matter what happens tonight I will continue to fight. For you, my dearest friends and for Lucis."

Solemnly, the Kingsglaive stared at their princess whom had fought by their side and aided them as much as she could. From the early years of training with her and their new powers to the times the information she provided that led to lesser deaths and more survivors. Stella had always been there to greet them and make them feel at home in Insomnia, despite all the jeers and sneers that were directed at them for not being native Insomnians. Stella made them feel welcomed, like they had belonged in Insomnia since they were born.

Princess Stella was the reason Insomnia was their home now.

"I only ask of one thing from you all." Stella paused, taking a deep breath and pushing back her tears. " _Come home_."

"We will not fail you, your highness." Tredd Furia announced, his fist over his heart as he bowed. Almost as one, the Kingsglaive repeated their comrade and Stella let a tear fall down her cheeks before hastily brushing it away. "We will rescue Lady Lunafreya, defeat the fleet and come home to you."

Some of them may be traitors, but she didn't care. All she wanted was for them to be _safe_. She smiled at them, wishing goodbye to peaceful days.

"Good luck and come home, my friends."

* * *

Again, if you have any requests for Stella or even scenarios you'd like her in, please do drop it in a review or PM! Thank you for reading!

Preview:

"I told you I would challenge fate, dad." Stella gave and summoned all her weapons, letting it circle around her much like Noctis's future armiger. "This is me spitting in its face."


	6. Chapter 4

Author's note: Posted a side story thing. It's called 'The Other Side', please check it out. Also, might take a while for the next chapter to get written 'cuz of work. In the mean time, I'll probably write little snippets and scenes for The Other Side.

* * *

 _Four_

* * *

 **May 16** **th** **, M.E. 756 – En Route to the Treaty Signing Room, Citadel, Insomnia, Cavaugh, Kingdom of Lucis [Evening]**

Stella strode across the hallways beside Regis. Under her cloak, she was battle ready. Potions, Ethers and Elixirs stocked up. An Amethyst bracelet on her left wrist and a Black Choker around her neck. She may not be a match for Ardyn but she _knew_ she could match General Glauca. She would _not_ let her father or Nyx die. Not if she could help it.

"It is still not too late for you to evacuate, Stella." Regis said as they continued to walk.

"I will not leave you to fend danger alone." Stella scoffed. "I swore to challenge fate. This is my battle as much as it is yours."

Regis pursed his lips but said nothing. They arrived at the meeting room and Stella froze for only a step when she recognized who sat at the farthest end on Niflheim's side.

 _Ravus._

She forced herself to not react and she saw that he was avoiding looking at her. How could she forget? Ravus had been so consumed by his lust of power that he had worn the Ring of the Lucii, destroying his arm in the process. She pursed her lips. Another thing she had to try to prevent. She couldn't let him get that daemon arm. Discretely, she felt her father brush his hand across hers in comfort as he passed her. She gave him a quick smile before schooling her expression into a mask of indifference.

The earpiece buzzed with activity as the Kingsglaives reported in. She clenched her fists, hoping and praying that none of her friends within the Kingsglaives were traitors. She listened intently to the reports coming in, waiting for the moment the Glaives managed to recover Luna, all the while hoping her friends would come back safe and sound.

" _Target confirmed. She's unharmed."_ Came Pelna's voice.

 _Here we go_. Stella stood with her father, clenching her fists so tightly she could feel her nails digging into her palm. She casually raised one hand as if to brush away her hair, but moved her fingers across the earpiece. Tapping it in an order to be cautious. There was an Ultros on the Imperial ship that housed Luna, which she had told to the Glaives. Killing it would prove to be difficult if her friends are too busy fighting traitors. Hopefully, Nyx would have spread word among those he trusted about the possible traitors. Turning off the communicator, she turned her full attention to her father and Aldercept.

"A warning to the victim. Never show weakness, lest you forgo the hand of justice." Her father reasoned.

"Oh no, good king. Far from it." Aldercept denied and Stella prepared herself. "It is a warning to the hand of justice itself never to lose its grip."

Aldercept and his Niflheim entourage brandished their guns and Stella summoned her weapons alongside Regis, taking aim at those opposing her. She focused on her own battle and pushed her worry for her friends to the side. She had done all she could for them, all she could do now was trust in them and hope.

Stella felt it when the Wall fell. Her heart stuttered from the sudden release of powerful magic. She winced at the sudden pain that raked through her body, but held her guard. She didn't know why she reacted to the Wall breaking down but she couldn't afford to dwell on it. She remembered this part from her memories clearly.

"The crystal will not serve you." Regis warned.

"Nor you... Once I take it from this accursed city." The Emperor sneered.

Magitek soldiers crashed into the meeting room through the windows and Stella pulled on her magic, conjuring a Protect spell around the Lucian side of the room. She and the others glared as Aldercept smugly exited the room escorted by the MTs as they fired their guns at the shield, preventing them from giving chase.

Her father cast a lightning spell at the soldiers, disabling them and Stella lowered the Protect spell. She turned to the nobles. "Your families have already been evacuated. There is an escape tunnel in Golden Alley, near the restaurant I frequented with Cor in my childhood. Go, now."

"We will not abandon you here, your highness!" The nobles protested, indignant at the thought of running away without their sovereign.

"We should escape while we can, Stella." Clarus urged instead and Stella shook her head.

"No, Clarus." Regis corrected and turned to the broken windows. "I fear escape is no longer an option for us."

As if on cue, General Glauca fell into the room, landing lightly and blocking their exit. Stella seethed, seeing the man that had killed Sylva Nox Fleuret. The woman had been kind and something of an Aunt for the short few weeks her family had stayed in Tenebrae. Stella moved to stand guard in front of her father and Clarus and behind the other nobles, glaring fiercely at the Niflheim General.

"Stella, leave now with the others." Regis ordered, keeping his eyes on the armoured man.

"I told you I would challenge fate, dad." Stella gave and summoned all her weapons, letting it circle around her much like Noctis's future armiger. "This is me spitting in its face."

With that, Glauca charged at them. At the last second, Stella cast a powerful Reflect and caused the General to stagger backwards. Immediately taking the opportunity, she charged at him with a sword. He blocked her and she put all her strength into grinding their swords and preventing him from throwing her back.

"All of you leave now." Stella ordered through gritted teeth, pushing against Glauca and forcing him to hold his position.

"Princess –"

"There is time for your battles but now is not it. Live to fight another day." Stella barked. "Leave!"

The advisors hesitated only for a moment, turning to look at Regis. When the King only nodded at Stella's order, they hastened to leave the room. Firing spells and fighting their way through the MT troopers that had been left by Aldercept. Stella held onto engaging Glauca long enough for the nobles to reach the elevator, at which point she smirked and released their sword locky, only to quickly slam a Firaga into the General's mask, hastily flipping away when her opponent swung his sword in an attempt to decapitate her.

"I see you've gotten more than a little practice while you snuck out, Stella." Clarus praised lightly and charged at Glauca.

"More than just a little." She muttered and joined him, double teaming against Glauca and driving him back with each swing.

Glauca jumped up to avoid them and dived for her. She parried his attack with her swords and Regis blasted lightning, followed quickly by a mighty swing of Clarus's broadsword. Unfortunately, Glauca parried the attack and jumped towards Regis. The King summoned his own weapons, holding Glauca at bay. Taking the advantage, Clarus charged again only for Glauca to swing out his arm suddenly making Clarus stagger. Glauca grabbed the Amicitia shield and threw him at the wall.

Stella panicked, remembering the scene vividly from Alice's memories. She warped herself to a perch just as Clarus slammed against the wall and threw her weapon just in time to counter the broadsword thrown by the General that would have caused the Shield's death. Acting quickly, she threw her dagger and warped quickly to catch Clarus as he fell. Their shared weight made them crash harshly against the floor.

Stella felt her head knock against the destroyed table and cursed, hoping that the fuzz that had suddenly overtaken her mind was _not_ a concussion. She could hear the sounds of her father defending against Glauca and scrambled to drag a groaning and probably concussed Clarus to relative safety within the room.

The sounds of weapons falling to the ground drew her attention to the stilled battle. She gasped when she saw her father clutching kneeling and clutching at his hand.

 _The ring!_

Abruptly, she felt her heart fall at the sight of Ravus holding the ring.

 _No._

"I lost my mother, my country, my birthright. Niflheim was the only life left to me. But all of that was for this. The ring belongs to me now." Ravus raged and prepared to slip the finger on his ring.

"Ravus, no!" Stella screamed out, scrambling to get up and prevent her friend from putting on the ring.

 _Too late_.

At the next second, just as Nyx and Luna arrived in the hall, Ravus screamed out in pain as his arm burned blue. She watched in horror as Ravus writhed on the floor.

 **Ba-thump**

Sorrow. Disbelief. Regret. Rage. Her emotions spiralled out of control and she watched in slow motion as Glauca turned to her father and Luna started running towards him, Nyx following suite. Ravus. Still writhing in pain on the floor surrounded by the bodies of MTs. Her father, kneeling and twitching in pain of losing his fingers.

 _No._

 **Ba-thump**

 _She would not fail!_

 **Ba-thump**

Energy filled her very being, familiar magic coursing through her. Her green eyes glowed purple as she directed her magic to her hands and shot out an over powered Thunder spell. The blast shot the General _through_ the walls, leaving only traces of her spell and debris in its wake. Stella gasped as she collapsed to her knees, her eyes blown wide as she realized how weak she felt now.

She could barely hear Nyx's voice yelling her name through the ringing in her ears. Gasping for breath, she noticed how low her magic reserves were. They were filling up, but very slowly. She could not even muster the magic needed to form a simple fire. But… she also felt strong. Like her reserves had expanded in the last few seconds. The well of magic she had gotten used to seemed deeper, more potent and she didn't understand what was going on.

She felt herself being lifted, draped over a shoulder and made to walk. With effort, Stella opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them, she saw that it was Clarus. Looking around, she realized they were in the hidden elevator that would stop at a hidden passageway to the parking lot. Nyx looked angry but worried for her as did Clarus. But Luna and her father… they looked at her with a deep sorrow in their eyes.

"What…?"

Luna opened her mouth but paused and closed it with a pained grimace. Regis shook his head sadly and turned to Clarus. "Remember my words, Clarus."

Clarus looked regretful but closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, my King."

Regis turned to Nyx. "I ask of you Nyx Ulric, not as an order from a king to his glaive. But as a father. See to Stella and Lunafreya's safety to Altissia."

 **Ba-thump**

"No!" Stella yelled, finally realizing what her father was planning. "I am not leaving you!"

"Stella…" Regis pleaded softly.

"No! I promised to challenge fate. Your fate was to die today but I will not allow it!" Stella shook her head, struggling to stand on her own. "I won't let you die! Not when Noct – ugh!"

"Stella!" Nyx caught her before she could fall to her knees.

"You have done _enough_." Regis told sternly, yet still maintaining the soft quality of his voice. A tone he only used for his children. "Many fates were to end today but _you_ changed that. However, you cannot save everyone, Stella."

"But what is the point to my efforts if my family is broken?!" Stella screamed at her father, tears gathering and obstructing her vision, her heart clenching in pain. "If you die and then Noct fulfils his destiny, where will I be?!"

"You are challenging fate simply by existing, my daughter." Regis assured, his good hand reached out to cup Stella's cheek and wiping away her falling tears. "Hidden at the back of the Tomb of the Wise is a staircase that can only be accessible to you. Go there and you will find your own destiny."

 **Ba-thump**

Stella shook her head, confused as to why her father was telling her this. "What…?"

"Your… circumstances were pre-ordained. Much as Noctis's destiny was." Her heart stuttered at his explanation. "I had hoped that you would be spared of the God's cruelty but –" He cut off with a choked cough.

"Dad!" Stella yelled out, finding strength to support her father with Nyx's help as he fell forward. Her thoughts racing but her worry and fear for her father's life pushing those thoughts away for now.

"I have said too much…" Regis mumbled. "Go to the Tomb, Stella. Find your answers there."

Even though she was confused, she nodded in acquiesce. "Okay. I'll go. I'll _go_."

Regis gave a smile, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. "I am so proud of you, Stella. Aulea too would have been so happy to see the woman you have become. I love you, star light of my sky."

Stella choked on a sob, almost seeing her mother's own smiling face beside her father.

" _I will always love you, star light of my sky."_

The elevator rumbled just as it opened. The group of five moved quickly towards the exit, Clarus leading the way, followed by Nyx, Luna and Stella who was holding onto Regis's hand as she pulled him with her, not wanting to leave him behind with his limp. However, as they crossed the circled room, Regis pulled his hand away from her.

Not expecting it, Stella had already taken a few steps forward before turning to look at her father. A proud look of fondness and affection and regret and Stella knew what he was going to do.

"No… No!" She cried and rushed forward but Regis had already lifted his hand and raised a barrier between them. Stella shook her head, her palms pressed against the warm shield made from her father's magic. "No! Please, dad, no! Let me try. _Please,_ let me _try!"_

Regis gave a bitter sweet smile and turned to Luna who watched with sorrow in her eyes. "I know your mother would wish the same as me. That you and Noctis live happily. All those years captive because I failed you. Not again. Locked doors will seal your fate no longer."

"King Regis…" Luna pleaded, shaking her head. Stella laid her forehead against the barrier, tears running down her cheeks. Clarus stood at her side, looking pleadingly at his old friend.

"Clarus. I am grateful for your support throughout these years. You have been a true friend to me. A brother. I leave all else in your hands. Pass my message to Cor, Cid and Weskham. Take care of them."

"Always, Regis." Clarus accepted, tears falling at his friend's farewell.

Regis turned to Nyx. "Our hope goes with you now, Nyx Ulric. Godspeed."

Nyx pursed his lips and nodded, grabbing Luna and ushering her towards the passageway.

Regis met Stella's tearful green eyes with resigned shoulders and a soft smile. "Walk tall, my daughter."

"Stella, we must go." Clarus said softly, gently taking her arm and pulling her away.

Desperately, she looked into her father's eyes one last time. Taking in his blood smeared face and gentle smile. Her father who had loved and accepted her even after telling him of her reincarnation. Her father who would not live past this night.

"I love you, dad." She whispered to herself and to him, before allowing Clarus to pull her away.

Regis's smile widened and he turned away from her, ready to face Glauca one last time, his heart heavy with guilt but alight with hope.

* * *

 **May 16** **th** **, M.E. 756 – Parking Lot, Citadel, Insomnia, Cavaugh, Kingdom of Lucis [Night]**

Clarus and Stella arrived just as Nyx and Stella were about to get into a car.

"Wait!" Stella called out and moved towards another car and popping open its trunk. Grabbing the bag that she had prepared, she shoved it at Nyx. "Take this. I packed some money and potions for you."

Pulling out her phone, she looked through the reports from the various Crownsguards and Hunters that were part of the evacuation plan. Cursing softly at the reports that most of the nearby tunnels entrances had been collapsed already as a safety precaution in case Niflheim forces or daemons tried to chase after the citizens.

"Most of the nearby tunnels are closed already…" Stella muttered as she read through the reports. "But it looks like the roads to the South gate is still alright. Head there."

"Alright. Let's get moving." Nyx announced and got into the car, Luna following suite.

"Luna, do you have the ring?" Stella questioned, not moving from her spot beside the car.

"I do." She clenched her hand tightly around the ring.

Stella breathed in and nodded. "Take care and good luck, Luna. May the Gods watch over your journey."

Luna looked up at her from inside the car, as did Nyx. The glaive had an angered expression on his face as he realized what Stella was going to do. He shook his head, glaring at his friend with gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about? You're coming with us!" Nyx demanded.

Stella shook her head and took a step back. "There is still one fate that I must change." _Yours._ "I cannot fail in this as I did with the King."

"You can't save everyone! You –"

"But I will damn well try, Nyx!" Stella yelled back, shutting down any other arguments as she glared at him, eyes flashing purple as her emotions rolled inside her. "Don't worry about me! I made a promise to you. To Crowe, to Libertus, to the Kingsglaives. I promised you I would return your homes to you and I intend to keep that promise! I will not die here. I refuse to. I will live past this night and fulfil the promises I have made."

Nyx shook his head, not wanting to abandon his sworn Princess and friend. Luna stared at Stella, tears in her eyes. The revelations she had found tonight were staggering, but she could see the sorrow and determination in Stella's eyes. She knew that her friend needed to do this. To fulfil her own promise to herself. To challenge fate every step of the way.

After all, challenging fate had always been Stella's duty just as much as calling on the aide of the Astrals for Noctis was Luna's duty.

"I understand…" Luna gave in.

Stella smiled lightly in thanks to Luna. "I will meet you in Altissia. I promise." _To save you. I will save you, I swear it._

Luna accepted that. "I will hold you to it."

Stella turned to Nyx. "Nyx…"

Nyx heaved a tired sigh. "… I got it. I'll make sure Lady Lunafreya gets to Altissia."

"… I promise to come home if you promise to come home too." Stella gave with a small smile, pushing back her fear of failing and keeping her tears at bay. "I want to watch the fireworks on New Year's Eve with you, Crowe and Libertus again."

Nyx gave a cocky smile back. "It's a date, Princess."

"Good luck." Stella wished them and stepped back as Nyx raced out of the Citadel with Luna. She heaved a sigh and glanced at Clarus, who stared at the hidden passageway. "You should go. Gladio and Iris will be worried."

"I had thought I had said my final good byes to them and yet…" He turned to Stella. "I was supposed to die tonight wasn't I? You saved me from my 'fate'"

Stella eyed one of her father's closest friends and confidants. Clarus had always been an uncle to her and he was among the people that she didn't want to see dead other than in her memories of events she had already changed.

"Did you expect me not to?"

Clarus chuckled. "So much like your father."

"I'll take pride in that."

"You should." Clarus agreed easily, then shook his head in fondness. "What is our next course of action, your highness?"

"Killing General Glauca before he manages to kill someone else important to my heart."

"…It is Nyx Ulric's fate, isn't it? The fate you are trying to challenge next."

Stella stayed silent, giving Clarus the answer he needed. "I will follow you –"

"You don't need to –"

"I failed." Clarus talked over her loudly and Stella clicked her mouth shut. Clarus stared into Stella's eyes, conveying his grief and sorrow. "I failed to protect your father, as was my duty as his shield… Allow me to protect you to fulfil my own promise to an old friend."

Stella wanted so much to order Clarus away. She had _saved_ him, a person that was close to her. She may care for her people but there was a difference in saving the people she loved and the people she cared about. But seeing the resolve in Clarus's eyes, she knew she could not persuade him to leave.

She could only hope she could protect him as she fought.

"Alright. But only interfere if I can't handle it. You don't have magic anymore, Clarus. Be _careful._ " She relented and turned towards the passageway, hearing the heavy foot falls of General Glauca. As she readied her weapons, her eyes flashed purple.

 _No more deaths. Gods have mercy on my loved ones._

 **Ba-thump.**

* * *

 **May 16** **th** **, M.E. 756 – Parking Lot, Citadel, Insomnia, Cavaugh, Kingdom of Lucis [Night]**

Let it be said that Stella loved her fire. Fire was her go to element when it came to magic and was the element she had the most experience manipulating. When she had first learned to wield elemental magic from her father, she was ecstatic. Who wouldn't be when you were a pyro, cryo and electro all in one?

Safe to say Cor hated her that one month she used nothing but creative ways to cast fire in their spars.

Which was why when General Glauca revealed himself, Stella shot off a small area wide Firaga from afar and made the cars near him explode. Ignoring Clarus's mutter of how that was a waste of perfectly good cars, she proceeded to fire her lance, Longinus, at the still burning area where Glauca was.

When her weapon was deflected, she cursed. Just what was with that armor? She needed to weaken it enough to get him out of it then. Gripping her preferred weapon, the Tri-Edge that Cid had modded for her, she readied her stance as did Clarus with one of her broadswords.

Glauca walked forward, ignoring the flames licking at his armor. Stopping right out of the range of the fire, he looked around.

"Playing decoy, Princess Stella?"

"You just killed my father and you think I would run away?" Stella scoffed. It was a lie of course. She didn't want to kill Glauca for vengeance. She wanted to save Nyx. "You won't be getting anywhere near Luna."

Glauca was silent and lowered his head in respect. "So be it."

With that, Stella charged, meeting Glauca's sword with her own and letting him throw her into a back flip. Summoning Longinus again, she threw it straight at his heart and immediately warping after it, a Brenneare Blade in her hands. Striking out with the fire enhance broadsword and managing a clean strike on the armored general. Glauca fell back, having not expected the strike from the broadsword and having expected an attack from her lance instead.

She smirked as she warped back to Clarus's side with a throw of a dagger. Both her father and brother used the weapon they warped with to attack. It was the traditional way Lucian Kings fought. But Stella had her own style of attack. Created by Alice's imaginations, her own skills with various weapons, fine-tuned against Cor and the hunts she took on and endless hours of relentless training and testing. Instead of using the weapon she threw to warp and attack, she threw a weapon to distract, harm and warp, _then_ used another weapon to strike another attack. A form of relentless assault. It wasn't a style she used often because it was something she had reserved just for this day. She needed as much of an edge against Glauca she could get.

"Clever. And hard to guard against." Clarus praised, eyeing the General cautiously.

"Cor hated me for developing it."

"I can see why."

Glauca rose again, though he had a glowing red slash mark at his chest. Taking a stance, he charged forward. Summoning Tri-Edge again, she met the blow, squarely challenging his strength. She had trained hard for this moment. She had wanted to use her strength to save her father but he had taken that choice from her.

 _But she won't let Nyx or Clarus die._

 **Ba-thump**

Eyes flashing purple, Stella pushed forward and swung out, throwing Glauca into a wall. She cast another blast of fire immediately after but he cut her fireball in half and charged back at her. Blocking the strike, she channeled her magic into the blade. Electricity crackled against her blade and Glauca disengaged too late. A loud boom and Glauca and Stella was thrown to opposite ends. Stella warped out, hanging on a far wall. Glauca had crashed into a car, her own personal car much to her dismay.

Again, not letting Glauca get his bearings, Stella threw her sword and warped, Longinus in her hands this time. Glauca only managed to deflect her sword before she came down on him with her lance. Unfortunately, he moved fast enough that her lance only managed to scrape off his shoulder armor. Caught off guard by the sudden movement, Stella couldn't move fast enough to block the swing of his arm.

She fell back towards Clarus with a yelp of pain. The armor was more than just an armor and it _fucking hurt_ to be hit with it. She gritted her teeth. Even the Black Choker she had equipped wasn't healing her fast enough. That one hit had taken a lot out of her already.

She felt a healing potion wash over her and saw Clarus standing guard over her. He wasn't charging at Glauca, which was good and told her he himself knew of his own limits against the General. Standing up, she took up stance behind him.

"I need to draw him out of here. I can't use some of my more dangerous magic in the building without collapsing it." Stella informed lowly.

"So, a distraction and lure?" Clarus clarified, his eyes already scanning the area, looking for possible ways to plan for what she needed.

"Something like that."

"Leave it to me, then."

" _Careful_ , Clarus." Stella spat. "If I see you dead, I'm going to knock down Death's door, drag you out kicking and screaming and kill you again myself."

Clarus paused. "Well. That's a strange encouragement but I suppose I'll take it."

Stella huffed. "What do you need?"

"Do you have any magic flasks?" Clarus inquired, tensing when Glauca rose from where he had tossed Stella away.

"…Yes?"

"Do you think you could charge it with lightning and fire?"

"How strong?" Stella questioned curiously.

"Thundaga and Firaga."

Stella took a moment to asses her magic stores, before epiphany hit her about what Clarus was about to do. It had been a story her father had told her before about Clarus and Cid's reckless use of magic during their adventures. A story where Clarus and Cid used an overpowered Dualcast magic made of thunder and fire to blow an almost invincible magitek armor to kingdom come. Her father had been exasperated. She and Noctis found it an amazing use of magic.

"… You _brilliant_ reckless man."

"I live to please, Princess."

* * *

 **May 16** **th** **, M.E. 756 – Insomnia, Cavaugh, Kingdom of Lucis [Night]**

General Glauca burst from the ground in an explosion of lightning and fire magic. He crashed against the building near the Citadel and Stella warped after him. Clarus, who had suffered a few injuries from his _distraction_ followed after using the stairs instead. The few daemons that had appeared after night had fallen were no match for him even while injured.

Stella warped into the smoking hole in the building. Landing on the floor Glauca had crashed into, she looked around confusedly. She could not sense or see the Niflheim general anywhere. Narrowing her eyes, she cautiously made her way to where the debris of fallen walls sat. Seeing nothing in the rubble, she cursed and glared at her surroundings. Running towards the open door she tried to see any sign of Glauca.

"Damnit!" Stella cursed, not finding any trace of the man that she wanted dead.

Rushing back, she went to the hole in the wall to warp back down to the landing in front of the Citadel. She had to find Glauca before he found Nyx. Looking around, she saw bullet ridden bodies littering the streets and clenched her fists in anger. Her home, in ruins. Her people, dead.

 _Niflheim will get its just desserts, not just by Ardyn's ploy._

Shaking her head, she reached to activate the ear piece that had been turned off when the fighting started. The communications would be down because there was no longer anyone manning the communications tower but she hoped whoever had been manning it had left the lines open. For a few seconds, her heart pounded in fear when all she heard was static. Then, a brief noise.

" – _ess!"_

Growling, she tried tapping on the ear piece, hoping that it would clear the static and let her hear whoever it was that had picked up on her. Clarus had finally reached her, looking a little bit worse than when she left him to chase after Glauca after he got blasted out of the parking lot. He must have encountered some deamons, though it looked like he took care of them with only little difficulty. The former Shield shook his head at her worried look, gesturing to the empty potion bottle in his hand, telling her he had already taken a potion.

Finally, the static cleared up with a click.

" _PRINCESS!"_ A chorus of people yelled through the ear piece.

"Ow!" Stella yelped and pulled the ear piece away from her ear, rubbing at it and hoping it would alleviate the pain. Clarus looked like he wanted to laugh as he had definitely heard the calling of her title from the ear piece as well.

"Well." Stella drawled, bringing the ear piece back to her ear, though she held it to her ear instead of putting it back in, not wanting to suffer from her ear drums bursting. "I'm glad you're all safe and sound."

" _Yeah, most of us got out safely from the fleet."_ Stella recognized Tredd's voice answered her.

Dread settled in her heart. "…Most…?"

"… _There were traitors among the Glaives… Nyx said you knew…?"_ Pelna asked hesitantly.

"I only knew of Luche… I had suspected but… There really were more…?"

" _Yes… Axis and a few others… I think nine in total."_ Tredd told her.

Taking a deep breath and pushing away her feelings of betrayal, disappointment and sadness, she calmly asked to be filled in on what had happened after their mission while she had been fighting against Glauca.

After downing the Imperial fleet, the loyal Kingsglaive sans Nyx who had accompanied Luna returned to the city edges. They met up with Monica of the Crownsguards coincidentally and was drafted to help protect the citizens as night began to fall during the evacuation. They had had to resort to stealing Niflheim's guns when they could no longer warp or use their magic, but gamely tried their best to get the citizens to the safety zones she had set up in the three regions. They were all out of the city by now.

" _Are you still in Insomnia?!"_ Sonitus Bellum hollered angrily when he realized she was still in the city, but she could hear the worry in his voice.

"I am. I'll be fine. I already have an escape route so don't worry about me. I'll meet up with all of you sometime soon at Prairie Outpost. Please. Stay safe, _all_ of you."

" _Understood."_ Came a chorus of voices.

Stella tried to reach Nyx right after, but nothing but static came through. She cursed in frustration.

"We should make our way out of Insomnia as well, Stella." Clarus advised and she shook her head.

"You go. There's a car parked outside the East Gate, near the ruined outposts right after the bridge but before the entrance checkpoint. I've had a path secured to Hammerhead. Meet up with Cor and call me if he's alright." Stella requested, already striding towards Sector D. She could remember the buildings of where Nyx had asked for the assistance of her ancestors. If she couldn't kill Glauca before he meets Nyx, then she wanted to at least get there before Nyx has a reason to ask for help from her ancestors.

"I'm not leaving you here, Stella." Clarus informed sternly.

"And you're also helping no one by staying here, Clarus." Stella turned to glare at him. "I can take care of Glauca. It's what I've been training to do for _years_ ever since that day in Tenebrae. You saw me match him. I'll be _fine_."

"I know." Clarus sighed. "I know you can defeat him, Stella. But I don't want you to get so obsessed with killing him that if you fail…"

"I won't." Stella affirmed.

"Stella…"

" _I won't fail!"_ Stella lashed out, her eyes flashing purple. "I may care for a lot of people, Clarus. But none of them come close to my heart as the people I love. I've already lost my father but I managed to save _you_ and I _will_ save Nyx."

 **Ba-thump.**

"I won't fail…" She whispered softly, her glowing purple eyes to the ground. "I _can't_ fail."

 **Ba-thump.**

With that, she turned away from Clarus, heading intently to Section D. With defeated shoulders, Clarus watched as his friend's daughter walk away. Closing his eyes with a sigh, he tightened his grip on the broadsword he had borrowed from Stella and made his way to the East Gate. Right now, he could do nothing for Stella. But he would be ready for when she needed him after this entire mess was over with and hoped she would still shine brightly even after her loss.

He despaired at his own thoughts. He had never been much of an optimist.

* * *

 **May 16** **th** **, M.E. 756 – En route to Sector D, Insomnia, Cavaugh, Kingdom of Lucis [Night]**

Stella raced through the streets on the bike she had found and hotwired. Avoiding the daemons, not because she couldn't take them but because she had no time. She could see the Imperial ships dropping off daemon after daemon into the city, wrecking it to ruins. She wanted nothing more than to blast the ships from the sky but knew that wasn't the priority right now. Buildings could be rebuilt, but Nyx's life could not.

She had to find Nyx. She had to make it in time. She couldn't save her father. If she couldn't even save one of her closest friends… How was she supposed to save Noctis?

Stella knew her work had saved thousands within the city. And while she was happy about her plan working, that her people were safe, she wanted so much more for the people close to her heart to survive the night. She might care for a lot of people but the people she loved…

Noctis, Ravus, Luna, Cor, Crowe, Nyx, Libertus. Seven people. Her father had already died and the only thing keeping her from breaking down was the thought of saving Nyx. She would keep her loved seven people at that number. Seven. No lower. She _had_ to. She couldn't bear to lose another person that she loved. Her father was enough.

Cranking the accelerator, she tore through the streets. She would make it. _She would make it, damn it!_

In her haste, Stella didn't notice the beam of red light heading straight towards her. It was too late when she finally did notice it. She swerved the bike harshly to avoid it and lost control of her bike, falling off of it as it crashed into a building. Her head hit the pavement harshly and a loud crack told her she had broken something in her landing. Her eyes grew blurry and her mind fuzzy as she tried to concentrate, trying to find what had attacked her and struggling not to lose consciousness.

Black boots entered her vision and she struggled against the darkness threatening to consume her. She saw familiar unique clothes and deep red hair before she fell unconscious with a panicked realization that her attacker was Ardyn.

* * *

Blue fire, flickering in darkness.

" _Show yourselves, Kings of Lucis."_

Shadows of Kings past. Judging worthiness.

" _The cost is a life. His… or hers."_

Nyx, expression determined. Regret. Love. Helplessness. Hope.

" _My life belongs to my princess. It is for her sake, her vision of the future that I will die for."_

Acceptance. Worthy. Regret.

" _The price for it will be your life."_

Relief. Affection. Regret. A pained smile.

" _Give my regards to the prince and princess."_

Luna. Knowing. Gratefulness. Regret. Sorrow.

" _The future will be safe, I swear it."_

Libertus. Hope. Joy. Worry. Determined.

" _We'll settle up, once you're back in Galahd."_

Power. The Old Wall. The Kings of Lucis.

" _I'm not fighting to save Insomnia."_

Battle. Determination. Hope. Confusion. Anger.

" _How could you serve the empire? After everything they did!"_

Relief. Regret. Sadness. Love. Helplessness. Hope.

" _Sorry, Princess. Gonna have to bail on that date."_

" **NYX!"**


	7. Chapter 5

Okay so. First of all, sorry for taking so long. I got a job and that's been taking up a bulk of my time. I've only managed to write a bit each weekend when inspiration hit me. Also a bit of info for this chapter.

 **A.E.** is Ancient Era. The Era when Solheim stood and fell and when Ifrit waged war against the other Astrals.

 **M.E.** is the Modern Era where FFXV timeline takes place.

 **F.E.** is not canon. It's an Era a friend and I thought up to place a name for the time between the Astral War and the Modern Era. It was during this time that the thing with Ardyn happened. If you don't know what I'm talking about… You probably haven't finished the game.

The bit with the Kingsglaive still feels awkward to me. It was that part that gave me so much trouble and delayed this chapter so much. But I've been revising it since I wrote it and I'm just tired of looking at it lol. That's probably why it might feel a bit choppy and I apologize for that. I might go back AFTER finishing this fic to fix it but we'll see.

Also a lot of you cried for the last chapter and Episode Nyx. I would say I'm sorry but I sobbed like a child when I wrote it so _shrugs_.

And a _huge_ shoutout to SuperbiJulia who directed me to that Pitioss Ruin theory thing on Reddit and for sending me such lovely messages. You literally filled in so many of the holes I was having trouble with in my plot. This chapter really would have probably taken a year as I tried to fill in the gaps about Stella's reincarnation as well as _why_ she was reincarnated. So a big thank you and shout out to you, love! The theory gave me ideas on the backstory. I'll be taking the idea and tweaking it a little to fit my plot.

Thank you for being so patient with me, I'll do my best to write up the next chapter as soon as I can manage it.

* * *

 **May 17** **th** **, M.E. 756 – Hammerhead Outpost, Leide, Kingdom of Lucis [Early Morning]**

"NYX!" Stella screamed, her voice steeped in horror, in rage, in disbelief, in grief. Tears fell, her heart constricted.

 _She failed._

"No. No, no, please. Nyx!" She sobbed, her hands in her hair, eyes wide, her heart breaking when she registered the morning sunlight. _"NO!"_

"Stella! Stella!"

She couldn't hear them. She could only feel hands grabbing her arms, trying to get her to stop pulling on her hair. Stella struggled, desperate sobs tearing out of her throat as she felt an emptiness in her that was _so_ _big_. An emptiness that had once been filled by her father and Nyx. Now it was _gone._

 _She failed._ _ **Again**_

She screamed her rage, her grief. She had seen Nyx's final battle, his resolution, his words. She felt his _love_. He loved her. Loved her so much, she could feel the love she had always felt for Ravus reflected at her from Nyx. All that time, the tiny brushes against her skin, the casual touches, the fond smiles, the fierce protectiveness.

Nyx had loved her. _Had_ _died for her and her 'future'._

She cried, loud and shrieking, her grief overtaking her mind and taking away her awareness of her surroundings. She didn't care. All she could think of was her own failure. She had failed to change Regis and Nyx's fate. The two people she wanted to save more than anything that night – _dead_.

 _Never strong enough. Never fast enough._

 _ **Worthless. Someone – anyone else could have saved them.**_

Pain registered itself in her mind as a large hand slapped her cheek. The shock and sudden sting brought her abruptly out of her grief stricken thoughts and forced her to focus. Clarus was beside her on the bed, arms around her and restricting her movement. Cor was right in front of her holding her shoulder with one hand and his other stretched out. Slowly, the two released her as her eyes trained on them, wide and disbelieving and tear filled still. They watched her cautiously and worriedly, waiting for something.

Stella couldn't think properly, her mind still muddy and her heart still aching from her dream, her vision of what had happened to Nyx. Choking out a sob, her eyes filling with tears again she reached out for Cor. Abruptly, the older men gathered her in his arms letting her cling to his back and sob into his shoulder. His hand drawing soothing strokes on her back as he looked at Clarus with pained eyes. The former Shield could only look on with the same look and shook his head.

They could do no more than to be the pillar of support their princess needed as she drowned in her grief. Clarus quietly exited the borrowed room in Hammerhead, leaving Cor to comfort Stella. The Marshal had always been the closest to her, having trained and taught her how to battle. Stella had always been fond of the man more than any other. He was the best person for Stella now, not him. He was more of a distant uncle to Stella.

Clarus found Cid leaned against the chair in his garage, staring at the ceiling with a morose air around him. Taking a seat beside his old friend, Clarus reached for the old photo on the table. In vintage, as was Cor's preferred filter; Regis leaning against the Regalia with a cup of coffee, Weskham, Cid and himself to the side at Cape Caem. Nostalgically, he traced Regis's form in the photo, his thoughts filled with the grief and guilt stricken princess in the other room. She needed one of her friends to comfort her. Noctis trying to help his sister would only drive her further into guilt. He would need to contact Libertus. Hopefully the man was still alive. From what Cor had told him, Libertus had stayed behind to help Lady Lunafreya escape when he realized Drautos was the traitor.

Anger filled him at the thought. He knew that some of the Kingsglaive were not happy with Regis and his complacent path on reclaiming Lucis. They did not know of the late King's dwindling strength or the effort it took to maintain the New Wall. But to think that the very captain they chose to trust was the same man who had murdered Queen Sylva and now King Regis…

Anger made way for grief once again. He joined Cid in mourning for an old friend. They would need to call Weskham about it… though with how fast the news is spreading, the restaurant owner would likely find out before they got the chance to tell him.

"How's the 'lil girl taking it?" Cid asked gruffly.

"Badly." Clarus replied, shaking his head. "She lost people that were close to her heart… It is not easy for someone like Stella. Someone that loves so whole heartedly…"

Cid sighed, pulling his hat down. He could remember the very first day he met the little princess. Fourteen and already sneaking out of the Crown City right under Reggie's nose. With familiar green eyes alight with mischief and hope, the girl brought a new light to Lucians outside the walls. She never hid the fact she was a princess and her station never stopped her from trying to help those within and outside the Walls. It was amazing Niflheim didn't find out about her escapades.

All those years seeing the cheerful visage of the ever too caring princess did nothing but bring an ache to Cid's old heart as he heard the desperate sobbing from the back room. A princess that had planned for years to save her people and her loved ones. She may have saved her people, but she had failed to save her father and friend.

A loud creak signifying the back room door opening drew Clarus and Cid's attention. Stella walked out, shoulders slumped and looking haggard. Eyes bruised and red and mouth open slightly to breath, letting them know she had cried so badly she couldn't breathe through her nose anymore. Cor walked beside her, arm around her shoulder and letting the girl lean tiredly on him as they walked. Clarus rose from his seat and approached them, an anxious look on his face as he raised his hand in the air, unsure whether he should pull his late friend's daughter into a hug.

Smiling slightly, Stella made that decision for him and walked into his arms, clutching at his back and breathing him in, reminding herself that while she had failed to save her father and Nyx, she had saved Clarus. It wasn't what she had hoped for, but it was she was given. She had broken down already, reeling from their deaths. She had to move forward now.

 _For Noctis._

"I'll… I'll be okay…" Stella told, letting go of Clarus with a small smile. She couldn't quite gather the energy needed to smile as she used to. "There's still so many things to do… I can't just stop here."

"You don't _need_ to, Stella. Let us handle this." Clarus tried to persuade her. Truly. She had done much already. There was no need for her to continue. _He_ should be the one to plan and plot.

Stella shook her head. "There are still things I need to do. And I have promises to keep." She looked up at Clarus, determination shining in her green eyes. "I won't stop until I've fulfilled all my promises. To the Glaives and to myself."

Clarus sighed as a fond smile stretched across his face. "Then I suppose I'll be joining you."

"What?" She spluttered. "You don't need to –"

"Face it, Princess." Cor interjected. "We're not letting you do whatever it is you need to do alone."

"But I won't be!" Stella protested. "I was going to ask Crowe and some of the other Glaives to help me!" She didn't want to. But she knew she couldn't do what she had to alone.

"Be that it may," Clarus's voice rose and Stella pursed her lips in response. "I made a promise to Regis that I would see you safely through your own journey. I may be old but I still have some fight left in me yet, Princess."

"I saved you not so you can risk your life to protect me." Stella glared at both of her father's friends.

"Perhaps," Clarus agreed. "But I take my duties as a Shield to the crown seriously. Iris is still young and Gladio guards Noctis. Please, your highness. Allow me to fulfil my duties to the crown by guarding _you_." He requested, a fist over his heart.

Stella stared defiantly at Clarus. She didn't want him to get involved but… She _did_ need help to prepare for the World of Ruin if that ever comes. And Clarus is still part of the council until Noct released him from his duties. Sighing in resignation, she nodded in acceptance.

"We need a car then… I only have my bike stored here." Stella said, then blinked. "Wait. How did I get here? I remember falling off a bike and then…"

Terror stiffened her form as she remembered the events of the night. She had been racing to Sector D when… Ardyn. Ardyn had cast something to distract her, which led to her being thrown off her bike and getting knocked out.

Stella turned to the others in the room with wide panicked eyes. "How did I get here?!"

The three old friends simultaneously flinched as they exchanged grim looks. Niflheim's Chancellor had turned up at Hammerhead with Stella in his arms just before dawn broke over the horizon. They didn't know why Ardyn had done so, but it was obvious that it was he that had prevented Stella from saving her friend. Whether it was because of some convoluted plan or to cause her some pain, they didn't know. But none of them liked the idea considering how fascinated Ardyn had been with Stella before the invasion. It would have made more sense if Ardyn had simply kidnapped their princess, but he had returned her instead.

Knowing it would be a bad idea to keep such information from Stella, Cor told her of Ardyn dropping her off in front of Hammerhead with nothing more than a smug look and wave.

Stella bit her bottom lip nervously. What exactly was Ardyn's deal? She knew he had helped Noctis in his journey in the game but most of the time he had orchestrated the trouble her brother would find himself in. What reason could the man have in returning her to those she trusted when he could have kidnapped her as a hostage for Niflheim? Ardyn's motivation and knowledge worried her. Could her reincarnation really be of some interest to him?

" _Your… circumstances were pre-ordained. Much as Noctis's destiny was."_

Regis's words reverberated in her mind. Was that it? Stella did not have the time to ponder when her father had first said it, her attention more focused on saving him. But was her reincarnation part of some divine plot as well? Was she not a fluke, then? How did her father know? Was it something only the Kings of Lucis knew? Was Ardyn's knowledge of her reincarnation because of the same reason her father seemed to know about her so called 'pre-ordained circumstance'?

Did _she_ have some sort of destiny to fulfill?

It didn't make any sense to Stella. Alice may have had a horrible memory bank but surely she didn't remember things incorrectly? Stella was _sure_ she didn't exist in the world of Final Fantasy XV, so _why_ would she ever have some sort of role in a story that already had an ending she was trying to change?

" _Your very presence changes everything, little star."_

Stella's heart clenched as she remembered her mother's words to her. The words that had brought so much hope to her before the events of the night before. Now, it brought nothing but foreboding. Her very existence was the cause for the changes happening in the world. Her father had implied that her reincarnation was pre-ordained. That would mean, in a world without her, things would go exactly as they had in the game Alice played. But with her here, she had already saved Crowe and Clarus and hundreds of others even if she had failed to save Regis and Nyx.

 _Would she be able to save Noctis and Luna?_

"Girlie?"

Cid's voice reminded her that she was not alone. Stella looked towards Cid, Cor and Clarus with an apologetic smile.

"Got a bit lost in my own thoughts. Sorry." Stella apologized softly, then turned to Cor. "I lost my phone so could I borrow yours? I… I should call Noct…"

"I can talk to him if you want, Stella…" Cor tried to offer. He knew she was still emotionally unbalanced. There was no reason to put her through a conversation with Noctis after failing to save Regis. Stella may put on a brave face, but deep down she was a sensitive child who loved too much. Talking to her brother would bring all that guilt to the forefront.

Stella shook her head. "I need to be the one to tell him about… About dad." She swallowed, looking pained at the thought. She could feel the tears threatening to gather in her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to push them back. She couldn't let Cor call Noctis. _She_ was his sister. His only blood family left… It was only right.

Sighing, Cor relented and Clarus and Cid left the garage, giving her some privacy. Cor ruffled her hair a little with a small sad smile and followed them after giving her his phone. Stella stared around the empty garage for a few minutes, gathering her thoughts. The grip she had on the phone tightening as she tried to muster up the courage to call her brother.

To tell him their father was dead. That she had failed to protect him.

The sudden ringing from the phone in her hand startled her. She felt her blood drain away at the name calling Cor.

 _Noctis_

Taking a deep breath, she swiped at the screen to accept the call and put the device to her ear.

" _H-Hello? Cor?"_

"…I'm glad you're alright, baby bro." Stella breathed out, her heart clenching.

" _Stella! What's going on? The news just told me we're dead! Along with the dad and Luna!"_

Stella took a deep breath. "A lot of things… I… can't explain everything right now… Just. Come meet me at Hammerhead." She paused and choked out a sob. "About dad… I'm… I'm so sorry, Noct. I couldn't – I wasn't strong enough. I'm so sorry…"

 _What was the point of her existence if she couldn't even save her father? Her friend? Would she be able to even save Luna or her brother?_

"I'll… explain everything when I see you next…" She choked out, her body trembling with the emotions coursing through her. Grief, disappointment, anger at herself. "I'm sorry."

She cut off the call and crumpled to the ground, her arms wrapping around herself and trying to imagine it was her father hugging her again, offering her comfort just like when she had been so terrified of telling him about herself. But that couldn't happen anymore. Her father was dead and gone. Nothing but his sword and soul left in this world. He could no longer hold her or banter with her over silly things or take long walks in the Citadel gardens with her.

There would be no Nyx to complain to about having to act so noble like. No Nyx to tackle to a hug or persuade to cuddle with because she felt lonely in the Citadel. No Nyx to joke around with and who would make her laugh when she was feeling down or upset.

Regis was dead. Nyx was dead.

But Noctis and Luna were still alive. And she would do everything in her power to ensure they continued to live even after the banishment of the Starscrouge.

* * *

 **May 17** **th** **, M.E. 756 – Prairie Outpost, Leide, Kingdom of Lucis [Morning]**

When Stella had first snuck out of Insomnia at fourteen, it had been on a bicycle and she had bribed Cor to cover for her for the week. It wasn't odd for her to miss dinner for a week straight. Her father and brother knew she could stay cooped up in the library for days on end. By coincidence, she had met a Hunter on a chocobo who had been tracking down a Dualhorn that had been terrorizing nearby outposts. The Hunter had been worried, seeing a young dainty looking girl like her out in the wild and had quickly sequestered her to Hammerhead. It was there that she had met Cindy and Cid, who took one look into her eyes and threatened to call her father if she didn't tell them why she was out of the castle Walls.

It took a bit of fast talking and revealing a little of her plans, but Cid agreed to cover and put up with her so long as she made friends with his granddaughter. Which wasn't exactly a challenge. Cindy had been _fascinated_ by her and the technology she smuggled out of the Crown City. They shared a love for fast vehicles and bonded over that and building a bike for her to use when out of the City.

Said bike was named Sun of Lucis because most the work put into the bike was by Cindy and she had always reminded Stella of a sunny sun, brightly shining onto people with her bubbly and positive attitude. Cindy had cried when she told her of her reasoning and tackled her into a hug, swearing up and down she would take care of their bike like it was their baby. The bike resembled the old sports bike she used to see all the time back as Alice. It was versatile and could take quite a beating. She had been ecstatic when she was able to fend off beasts and daemons on the bike much like Cloud Strife did in VII.

Cindy had not been very happy with her but had resolved to find a way to make the bike even more heavy duty, scrounging through her information network of other tipsters and hunters much like she did with the Regalia in the game. Stella had once briefly wondered if Cindy would still do the same with the Regalia and her baby brother but rationalized that the mechanic would never miss a chance to take care of the car her grandfather had raged on about so many times.

When Cor had mentioned he had taken the Star of Lucis out of Insomnia to get to Hammerhead, Stella had immediately demanded a race. Cindy had been enthusiastically supportive of the suggestion and immediately got to work prepping the Sun. Clarus wasn't as enthused as Cor had been amused. Stella had studiously ignored the worried looks her father's old friends had exchanged. Yes, she knew she was compartmentalizing and that it was probably unhealthy but she had cried enough. There were things that needed to be done and she couldn't do them if she was stuck sobbing her eyes out in Hammerhead.

Already, she had received word from the Hunters of the Kingsglaives' arrival at the Prairie Outpost in the night and how the Crownsguards had been posted to the various shelters she had built for the fleeing Insomnians. She couldn't mope around forever. There were things to prepare for and do. She had made a promise and she swore she would see it through. While Noct went on his journey looking for their ancestor's weapons to use as his own, she would go on her own journey to reclaim Lucian lands from Niflheim.

She probably should have waited for Noctis in Hammerhead, but she wanted to check out the Tomb of the Wise before her brother got there. She remembered Regis's advice to her. Her answers would lie in the first Tomb. Perhaps she might finally get an answer as to why she had been reincarnated into the royal family. It had always been a lingering question at the back of her mind, the reason she was reincarnated in this world. She had pushed it away as a child and growing up, more preoccupied with her plans for the future. But now, she might actually get those answers.

Parking the Sun right outside the Prairie Outpost, she looked around. The Hunter's Outpost haven't changed much since the last time she was here, which was around six to eight months ago when she was finalizing the routes from the tunnels to the shelter outposts. The item shop was still parked by the side of the road leading to the Leid Imperial base, the shack was still home to lingering hunters and their beast tracking device and the watch tower was still operational.

But there were differences. One of them were the two brunettes talking near the Chocobo rentals. Stella's face lit up and she ran towards the shack, recognizing the two women.

"Crowe! Monica!" Stella called out.

The two women snapped their heads towards her and smiles over took their faces. Crowe abandoned her conversation in favor of rushing towards the blonde, meeting her halfway and accepting the crushing hug the princess gave. The female Glaive held on tightly to her friend and princess, her worry bleeding out of her and replaced with relief. Crowe had been so worried the whole time after Dave had saved her from near death. The thought of her best friend within the Crown City during the invasion had shaken her to the core. She had never realized how important Stella had become in her life until the moment Pelna had reported that the princess was still in the City in the dead of the night. The sheer terror at the words that struck her almost led her into a panic run to Cavaugh until Tredd had snapped her out of it.

Monica Elshett watched with a relieved smile. She had been worried when word got out from the loyal Kingsglaive that the princess had still been in the Crown City. But here she was, safe and sound and… looking more Hunter than Princess. The female Crownsguard had heard the rumors about Princess Stella sneaking out of Insomnia, but she didn't think it was actually true. To see her in Hunter gear, looking like she wore them every day and not the semi to full formal dresses the Crownsguard always saw her in.

The plain white shirt paired with a black leather jacket and jeans. Ankle boots in similar leather adorned her feet while a simple charm bracelet she recognized was a present from the late King fastened to her left wrist. She still wore the dainty silver chain with a skull charm around her neck and her hair had been pulled into a high ponytail instead of her usual half up-do.

Stella truly did not look like the Princess she was. Right now, she was a Hunter amongst fellow Hunters.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Stella whispered, tightening her grip on Crowe before releasing her reluctantly.

"I'm made of tougher stuff than glass, Stella." Crowe jested and immediately started dragging her towards the back of the shack. "Now, come on! The other Glaives have been worried about you."

Stella followed and brightened at the sight of her friends lounging around talking to each other and helping the Hunters with their wares. It was Tredd who spotted her first and he literally dropped the horns he was holding in favor of rushing towards her, catching the attention of the other Glaives and Hunters. Almost all at once, the Glaives dropped what they were doing and soon Stella found herself being crushed into hugs and passed around like a rag doll. She could hardly make sense of everyone talking all at once and she couldn't help the tears of joy, relief and bewilderment from gathering in her eyes.

She knew there were casualties. She knew that some of the Glaives she had made friends with had been traitors and were either with Niflheim now or dead. But she was so thankful that _most_ of them were alive. It was a far cry from what had happened in the movie Alice remembered. Almost _none_ of them had survived but in this world, where she existed, they _did_. She had managed to change _something_ for the better.

The loss of two people closest to her had broken her heart but there was still _hope_. She had managed to save _so_ _many_. There _had_ to be some way to save Noctis and Luna, there just _had to be_.

But that was something to think on _later._ After she had hashed out most of the later parts of her plans. There were adjustments to be made and other preparations to be dealt with. Right now she needed to ascertain her friends' health and plans and also find out what was waiting for her in the Tomb of the Wise.

"I'm so glad you're all safe…" Stella smiled happily, tears of relief finally falling from her eyes. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to see all of you survive last night."

"Princess, if you had suspected Niflheim's intentions… then why did the King accept the treaty?" Pelna trailed off, looking hesitatingly at her with confusion.

Stella sighed. "Because we were losing the war… and because Fate's hand has started moving."

The princess raised her head as she looked at each and every Glaive that had survived the invasion. Libertus would soon join them, she knew. Crowe was still alive after all and after Nyx… She pushed the thought from her mind. She couldn't think of Nyx, not right now. Her Glaives didn't need to see her break down in front of them.

"There are things beyond the current situation happening… Fate's hand has started moving and soon, the world with be plunged into darkness. The prophecy of old is about to come to fruition and only my brother will be able to return the Light." Her green eyes hardened to steel and flashed with purple at the thought of Noctis's fate. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to just sit down and twiddle my thumbs. We must be ready for the Nights because it will likely take years before my brother will be ready to banish the Dark and return the Dawn."

"You… You're talking about how the nights have been getting longer." Tredd realized, his face pale at the thought of facing daemons without the powers of a Glaive. "Are you saying the nights will overtake day and we'll no longer see daylight?"

Stella nodded firmly. "I will still be fighting to return your homes to you. But I will also be fighting to give the citizens of Eos a fighting chance of surviving when dawn no longer rises. It's what I've been preparing for since the Crystal chose Noctis as the True King."

"How do we even know he can do it?!" Sonitus yelled, scared and terrified at the future Stella was describing. "How do we know he won't fail?"

"We don't." Stella shook her head. "But I _know_ my brother. And I know he _will_ succeed. I ask of you to have hope. Because Noctis cares about the people, even if he hasn't shown it. He is young and there is much he still needs to learn… I had hoped to teach him slowly but… Sometimes fate won't let us have our way. So _please_ , even when all seems lost in the future, please have hope in him."

The Glaives were silent as they thought over Stella's words. The revelation of what is to come terrified them. It was nothing like fighting for their homes; a small goal in the grand scheme of everything. Stella was fighting for the _world_. They had thought her actions were merely to protect Insomnians and Lucis but never could they imagine she had been preparing for what looked to be the end of the world. To be prepared to save and help people who didn't know what was coming. They didn't sign up for this but…

"You're not thinking of doing this alone, are you?" Crowe demanded, glaring at Stella.

"…Cor and Clarus are insisting on helping me but that doesn't mean you need to." Stella said firmly. "Niflheim will still fall one day with or without my actions and they are something I know you'll survive fighting against but this…"

"I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not," Crowe said firmly. "I know Libertus and Nyx will want to as well."

A sharp pain filled her heart at the thought of Nyx and it must have showed on her face because Crowe's face fell. Stella closed her eyes and looked away, pained at the thought of confirming Crowe's fears.

"…Libertus…?" Crowe asked hesitantly and almost wanted to cry in relief when Stella shook her head denying it. But that meant… "Nyx…?"

Stella tensed and bit her lip, remembering the last words Nyx had said right before his death. The love he had for her filling her heart with grief and regret. Stella knew, if she hadn't been so in love with Ravus then she could have fallen for Nyx. Nyx who had sworn to protect her and had _died_ so she could see her plans and future come true. Nyx who had been one of her closest friends.

The Glaives all grew somber at the realization that Nyx was dead. Crowe took a step back and was shaking her head, wanting to deny his death but the dead look in Stella's eyes told her that it was true. Nyx was truly dead. Abruptly, everyone realized how dangerous this was. They knew when they joined the Kingsglaive that they would be living with danger but none of them had ever truly experienced a loss of someone close to them in this war. Sure, some of the other Glaives had died in the war but it was something that was _expected_.

None of them expected this. They had expected Stella to have saved Nyx like she had saved so many others in the invasion with her plans. But she didn't. She had failed and they could clearly see how it was affecting her. Stella had never been one to advertise her negative emotions, always covering them with a happy visage. To see her upset and close to crying was a wakeup call for them.

Their princess was as human as they were. No matter her success, she always had devastating failures in her life as well. The invincible image of their princess shattered to reveal what all of them had never really seen before. A princess desperate to protect her family, friends and country. A princess that was doing all she could and could still fail. A princess that was trying her very best to do what she could for the people around her.

Their princess that bore a burden she never should have borne alone.

For Crowe, it was nothing but a confirmation for what she had already planned to do. Nyx's death hurt but she knew it must have hurt Stella more. The look on the princess's face told her she knew of Nyx's feelings for her and had only found out about it _after_ his death. It was a conversation Crowe had with her once, when she had jokingly asked if there was any person other than Ravus she could have fallen for so deeply. To know that Nyx had loved her and that perhaps, Stella could have loved him too… It must have been devastating for her to find out whatever way she did.

"Then, that just settles it." Crowe announced with a grief filled smile. "No way am I going to let you out of my sight now, princess."

"Yeah." Sonitus grinned. "We're with you all the way. We'll see those long Nights through alongside you, princess."

Murmurs of agreement went through the group of Glaives and Stella didn't know whether to feel dread or relief. On one hand, she was terrified of losing her friends and on the other, she was pathetically grateful to have them by her side. She knew that this would never be as dangerous as the battles the Glaives had fought in but there were just so many things she couldn't predict and account for. Plus, they no longer had any powers to help them and she couldn't even give them the ability to summon weapons without the Crystal. But the Kingsglaive weren't just trained to combat with the Lucian powers, they were also trained to combat _without_ them and that brought her more comfort than anything else.

"Thank you." Stella smiled at the glaives gently. "I'm grateful for your loyalty and your willingness to put yourselves on the line for this. Just know that, if ever you think you can't handle this, _tell me_. And I will ensure your safety."

"You're not getting rid of us that easily, princess." Tredd teased, flicking his nose. "Don't worry about us. We're still Glaives even without the fancy powers."

Stella laughed, relieved when the other Glaives gave their own agreements. She would always worry for her friends, but she knew she could trust them to take care of themselves. She nodded in agreement to their words then grew serious, changing the light hearted atmosphere to a graver one. Crowe and the other Glaives straightened and the lingering Crownsguards came to join them.

The roar of an engine drew their attention and many saw Cor Leonis the Immortal and Clarus Amicitia the Shield exit the expensive and fast looking car and walk towards them. The Crownsguards breathed a sigh of relief seeing their leader injured but alive and confidence filled them with the determined look on Cor and Clarus's face as the two stood attention besides Crowe. Stella gave them a bland smile of exasperation before she turned to look at the observing hunters around them. One she knew very well gave her a bland smile and nod before leading the other hunters away from the gathering of what was left of the Lucian army.

"Crownsguards and Kingsglaives of Insomnia. Niflheim may have won the battle in the night, but that does not mean they have won this war. The King has fallen, but myself and my brother still stand. We will continue to fight for our home. We may no longer have the powers and resources we once did but it does not mean we are helpless." Stella stared steely at those in front of her, determination shining in her eyes as they flashed purple with power and sending shivers down everyone's spines.

"Wars start and end in each generation and we will bring victory and reclaim our lands from Niflheim. It will likely take years because of the lack of our resources but a frontal assault is not the only way to win a war. It will be difficult and I will understand if many of you wish to stop here. But know that I will continue to fight for all of us. Until the day I die and even after I will fight.

"I will not demand of you to fight, but I ask of you to _choose_ to fight. To help me in reclaiming our lands and free ourselves of Niflehim once and for all. It will be a difficult battle, but as King Noctis will fight to reclaim the Crystal for us, we must fight to reclaim our people and land and protect them. What lies ahead are years of fighting so I ask you this now," Stella summoned her weapons, allowing them to circle around her and form a shield. Thunder rumbled as fire and ice slithered amongst her weapons in a show of power. "Will you persevere with me in this war?"

One by one, Cor, Clarus, Crowe and the Lucian army dropped to their knees, their fists over their hearts as they swore to take up their arms to reclaim their city. And silently in their hearts, they swore to protect their home and Heart.

* * *

 **May 17** **th** **, M.E. 756 – Tomb of the Wise, Leide, Kingdom of Lucis [Afternoon]**

"The Tomb of the Wise… The first King to raise the New Wall…" Stella murmured as she approached the Tomb's landing.

The other Crownsguards and Kingsglaives had dispersed to gather information on Niflheim's movements. A bulk of the Crownsguards have been stationed at the shelters and to join the hunters while gathering information and resources in the conquered regions. Stella would be traveling with Crowe most of the time as her guard while Clarus and Cor coordinated the efforts to gather information and man the communications between the scattered forces. While Clarus and Cor were wary of leaving her alone with only Crowe for back up, Stella challenged that she was more used to fighting outside the walls of the Crown City and that if she could match General Glauca, she could definitely take care of herself with only Crowe as backup when she had none before when she snuck out.

Right now, Cor was in the Prairie Outpost, coordinating the left over Kingsglaive and Crownsguards while waiting on Noctis and the others. Clarus and Crowe accompanied Stella to the tomb. It wasn't exactly a difficult journey but after the death of the King and Nyx, Clarus and Crowe did not want to let Stella out of their sights. Which was both endearing and exasperating so Stella put up with it.

"I don't see anything," Crowe said as she looked around the sides of the small building.

"Dad said it was at the back so…" Stella moved towards the back of the tomb, kicking away gravels and trying to see anything resembling a door or anything. Clarus moved to join her, going to the opposite side and searching for anything similar.

The only thing Stella could find was just the smooth granite of the tomb and nothing that could actually resemble a door or even a handle.

"I can't find anything," Stella huffed. "Clarus? How 'bout you?"

"I am unsure if what I found can be considered 'anything' but _you_ might find it as 'something'," Clarus replied from the other side of the tomb and Stella curiously wondered what it was that he found.

"Captain's right, Stella. You might want to see this yourself." Came Crowe's voice.

Stella moved to where the other two were at, slightly anxious to see what they had found. Clarus was tracing something on the floor near the wall of the tomb as Crowe watched in barely hidden curiosity and anxiousness. Kneeling beside Clarus, she stared confusedly at the Lucis Caelum crest that was engraved on the stone of the floor.

Clarus moved away and Stella reached out to trace the engraving only to yelp and fall back on her behind when she felt her magic getting sucked out. A groan sounded and the engraving shined purple before melting into an enclave with a handle. Crowe and Clarus hovered uncertainly before Clarus moved forward to grasp at the handle and pulled on the handle, revealing a dusty trapdoor opening with stairs leading down.

"A trapdoor leading to a basement. Why am I not surprised?" Stella muttered as she moved to descend into the opening.

"I'm not sure this is safe." Crowe interjected but followed closely behind Stella.

"Not much in this world is safe. We'll simply have to be cautious." Clarus said as he pulled up the rear with cautious, experienced eyes.

"At the very least, there won't be any deamons here. That's for sure," Stella chirped, ducking under a half collapsed pillar.

"How can you be so sure? The hunters said that Keycatrich Trench is filled with deamons, you know." Crowe shot back.

"Because I can feel the Crystal's light down here." Stella said as she attached the small flashlight to her clothing and turning it on. The passageway was dusty and moist, though there was an odd air lingering.

"Curious…" Clarus muttered. "I thought the Crystal could not be destroyed or chipped off?"

"It can't," Stella agreed. "… but I think this wasn't part of the Crystal we had… Rather, it was _made differently_."

"What do you mean?" Crowe asked but Stella shook her head. She didn't know what it meant. She knew it was different from the Crystal she was used to feeling in Insomnia. This feeling in the air was similar but more… pure, in a way. Like carefree sunshine basking in the day skies. It was different from the Crystal harsher, rather desperate rays of Light that flowed from the core of the Crystal. The Crystal she was familiar with felt… stifled, almost compared to the feel of Light coming from this hidden passage.

Stella stopped when she saw what looked like the door she remembered seeing during those Menace beneath Lucis quests in the game. For a second, she hoped that whatever was behind those doors weren't anything like those last quests she did, _especially_ the Menace beneath Costlemark. Logically, no daemon would be able to survive anywhere near anything resembling the Crystal and its power but still…

As Cid always said, a small bit of paranoia actually was healthy.

"I sure hope you have a key, Stella. 'Cause I don't think that thing's going to open on command." Crowe jested from beside her, though she gave the door a wary look as well.

"Let's hope my magic worked like it did for the trap door thing," Stella huffed and slowly came closer to the metallic door. The design was the same as the doors to the Menace quests, though the ruins surrounding the 'lock' were different, or so Stella could remember. They definitely had a different 'feel' to it, that was for sure. She had seen the Menace door in the Daurell Caverns once, when she was exploring Duscae. But that was a few years ago and she couldn't really remember it that well.

Hesitantly, she reached out to touch the door and immediately felt her magic getting leached out again. But this time it sucked out so much out of her she fell to her knees with a gasp. She heard Crowe and Clarus call out to her worriedly but she gritted her teeth as she fought off the pain at being drained of magic so suddenly and quickly. The door whirled with activity as it unlocked itself using her magic and opened.

Stella sighed in relief when she felt the effects of an Ether wash over her. She looked over at Crowe who had given the potion to her in thanks. Clarus pulled her up, steadying her when she stumbled and she felt a brief flash of hate for these trap doors that kept draining her. She had been drained of her magic more times in the past two days than she had ever been drained ever since the first day she snuck out of the Crown City.

"If one more door tries to drain me of magic, I'm going to burn it down." Stella muttered as she steadied herself and smiled at Clarus in thanks for his assistance.

Clarus gave a wry smile back. "I'm sure this will be the last door trying to drain away at your magic, Stella."

"This place feels… nice." Crowe said. She had stepped past the metallic doors and was looking around, pointing her flashlight down into another dark hallway.

"Was that sarcasm, Miss Altius?" Clarus questioned as he walked to stand beside her, peering into the dark hall as well.

"Sir, with all due respect. Please call me Crowe," The Glaive replied with a twitch. "And no. I really _do_ mean it feels peaceful… Like the first time I felt Lucian magic in my veins."

There was a bit of grief in Crowe's voice and Stella wanted nothing more than to get the Crystal back so that she could grant her at least a piece of the powers she had once wielded. Crowe _loved_ magic. She had been a natural with Lucian magic; wielding it as if she was of the royal bloodline herself. It had always amazed Stella how precisely her friend could manipulate the magic that had been bestowed to her. It had taken the princess _years_ before she could have feasibly been able to achieve the level of control Crowe had managed to achieve in mere _months_.

Stella pursed her lips in silent frustration and reached for her friend's arm in comfort. Crowe gave her a brief smile in return before composing herself with a deep breath.

"Well, let's see what's in this deep, dark cave of mystery." Crowe smirked and gamely walked into the dark tunnel.

Stella smiled and followed suite, Clarus once again bringing up the rear, curiously looking around. The only blonde took note of the carvings along the stone walls. Many of them resembled the carvings of the Old Wall in Insomnia, but the deeper they went in she could only see the barest resemblance. It made Stella curious as to _when_ the underground tunnel was built.

She had always loved learning the history of Eos; it was the backstory of the game she had loved as Alice, after all. The rich history of the Lucian Kings and the former great city of Solheim had been something Stella had taken the time to study thoroughly. Even though her knowledge was a little rusty what with her being more occupied with her plans and life, she could still remember that the Tomb of the Wise was built by his wife. There was no mention in the history books she knew of about an underground passage but Regis had known about it. That would mean that somehow, the Kings of Lucis had passed down the information about the underground passage _only_ to the Kings.

Stella both anticipated and dreaded the information she would unearth in these ruins. The circumstances of her reincarnation had been pushed away in her mind in favor of trying to prevent or minimize the disasters she knew of. It had always been nothing more than a nagging curiosity. The prospect of actually getting some answers was… downright terrifying.

Was she a fluke? Was her reincarnation purposeful? Did some sort of higher being decided she would be good entertainment? So many possibilities, so little answers. Answers that might even save Noctis and Luna.

Hope blossomed in her heart at the thought. Since the day she had accepted her place in this world, saving Noctis and Luna had been her goal. Everything else she did, she did as her duty as princess and as a friend. But saving Noctis and Luna? That was her life's mission as his older sister. She wanted him to live past his fate, to have children and rule Lucis as he should. She wanted him to be _happy_ _and alive_.

Even if it meant her death.

The trio arrived at another door. This one similar to entrance of the Royal Tombs. Stella sighed, seeing no key hole but the Royal family's insignia instead. Already knowing what to expect, Stella raised her hand and let her fingers brush against the stone carving. Her magic trickled out and the door opened slowly, creaking with disuse.

Taking a deep breath, the royal princess entered her forebear's tomb. It was almost identical to all the other Royal Tombs but… a painted portrait sat where a statue of a priestess should have been. The portrait was of a dark haired woman, fair skinned with electric blue eyes. She was wearing the official royal raiment and was smiling softly. Under the portrait was a plate with carved writing. Stella could not make it out from the entrance and walked into the tomb, approaching the portrait.

The closer she got to the painting, the heavier her shoulders felt. As if an invisible pressure was pushing down on her. It wasn't bad but she could still feel it weighing down on her. She heard Crowe and Clarus stop at the sarcophagus but didn't pay too much attention to it. The plate below the painting was covered in dust, making the carved name hard to see. Raising a hand, she tried to wipe at the dust. It was a bit better but she still couldn't make out the carving.

"Here, try this." Clarus interrupted, holding out a wet tissue.

Nodding in thanks, Stella used the tissue to wipe at the plate. She noted that it was made out of actual real gold and frowned. Gold were normally used by the Nox Fleurets as the Lucis Caelum line preferred using silver or platinum. Finishing up wiping the plate, she tried to make out the almost faded carvings.

 _ **Sperantia Lucis Caelum  
0568 - 0578 F.E.**_

Stella blinked. Sperantia? She had never heard of that name before. Considering her last name, she must have been one of the royal family, but she had never even stumbled across the name before. Also, the Founding Era?! How in the Underworld did this survive so long?

"Hey, Clarus. Do you know if of my ancestors bore the name Sperantia?" She asked, showing him the nameplate.

Clarus furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "I cannot recall… It is a rather unique name, though…"

Oh she knew it was. Just like most of the royal family, the name was predominantly Latin. Latin was the language used in the Ancient Era and later on the Founding Era. It was only halfway through the Founding Era did the language evolve to English. Though none of it was called Latin or English here. Latin was the Old Tongue; English was the Common Tongue.

Even so, mostly only the royal family and those associated with them used Latin words or phrases as names. And even _then_ , Sperantia was a rare name to have in the royal family. It was a little superstition that the name of the child decided their fates. There were many in the past that were named _Lux_ because parents had wanted their child to be the True King. Noctis was probably one of the few to be named such because it meant 'Night', which was mostly associated with the darkness of the scrouge and rarely used. She knew her parents had named her little brother that because they had hoped he would _not_ be the True King.

Even her own name, Stella that meant 'Star' embodied her parents hope that she would have nothing to do with the prophecy. They had only hoped she would be the guide and ruler for the Kingdom, like how sailors had once used stars to guide them.

Sperantia meant 'Hope'. And it was a rather great burden to bear such a name when you were born into the Lucis Caelum line. Stella wondered who the woman truly was and why was her tomb buried underneath the Tomb of the Wise.

"Stella, take a look at this." Crowe's voice drew Clarus and Stella's attention. The Glaive was crouching and looking under the sarcophagus.

"What is it, Crowe? Another carving?" Stella questioned as she hastened to Crowe's side and knelt beside her.

"No… It looks like some sort of puzzle…"

"A puzzle?" Stella repeated, feeling bewildered. She leaned her head as Crowe moved away to see it better.

There was a shape missing from the carved design. The design did seem awfully familiar, though. Like she had seen it somewhere before. She traced the empty shape, trying to see if she could recognize it. Clarus came and leaned down to see it as well, squinting his eyes in the low light.

"Is that not… the map of Eos?"

Stella froze.

"But… Insomnia seems to be the missing shape."

Green eyes flashed down to her wrist, where the charm bracelet her father had gifted her lay. Among the charms of stars, snow, fire, carbuncle and skulls, there was this one charm Regis had said had been passed down through the generations. A smooth stone carving the shape of a miniature Insomnia.

A perfect fit for the puzzle in front of them.

Shakily, Stella removed the charm from her bracelet, ignoring the way Clarus and Crowe had turned to her curiously. Carefully, she fitted the small charm into the empty shape and pushed it in.

 _Click_.

A box fell in her hands. The box was beautiful. The box itself was made out of smooth stone, the same material used to make the past Kings sarcophagus. She could feel the carvings of the map of Eos pressing against her palm and briefly admired the delicate craftsmanship. The lid was made of ebony wood with the royal insignia burned in gold in the center. The initials _S.L.C._ waspainstakingly painted in flecks of gold graced below the familiar logo.

Anticipation, dread, curiosity and wonder flew through her. What would she find in this box? Would the answer to her questions finally be answered? Who was this Sperantia person and how would she have information on her reincarnation?

Preparing herself, she lifted the lid slowly. Dust came out and she coughed as she waved her hand in front of her.

"What is it?" Clarus asked after she finally calmed down. He was smiling, amused at her as she stared in disdain at the open box.

"A scroll, but there better be no more dust when I take it out, ugh." Stella muttered and Crowe snickered at her.

Taking the small scroll inside carefully, she placed the box down on the sarcophagus. The scroll was yellow with age but held up pretty well still. It was tied with a musty black cloth with the royal insignia embroidery on the ends. But what caught her attention was the writing in one corner.

 _ **To the reincarnation.**_

She knew she would find something about her reincarnation. What she didn't expect was to see writing in _English._ Actual English and not the greecian lookalike Common Tongue that was home to this world.

 _She had not been the only reincarnation in this world._

"Could you two leave the room for a bit?" Stella asked, her voice shaky.

"Stella?" Crowe called her name in concern but she didn't want Crowe to know. Not yet.

"Please?" The blonde pleaded, her eyes wide. "I'll tell you later, I swear. But right now… Please, Crowe,"

Clarus furrowed his eyebrows at her in concern but nodded slowly in assent. He lightly grasped Crowe's elbow and she looked at him defiantly.

"There are certain things that sometimes only a leader must know first before informing their fellows, Miss Altius." Clarus advised and Crowe deflated with a grimace. "Let us go,"

The two left the tomb to wait in the dusty hallway and Stella turned back to the scroll in her hands. Slowly, carefully, she untied the cloth holding the scroll rolled it out.

 _ **To the reincarnation,**_

 _ **When darkness veils the world,  
The King of Light will come.**_

 _ **Seems familiar? It should. This is new though.  
I hope it will give you the answers you need. **_

_**When darkness veils the world,  
Heart of people, heart of blood,  
The Night's blade will live again,  
May Light reign whole in Dawn.**_

 _ **Remember Reddit? Seek the grave of Fire and Light to save those unfair deaths.  
Long live the King of Light. Let them know happiness in Life.**_

 _ **Love you, best friend.**_

 _ **\- Sperantia Lucis Caelum (Elouise Maxwell)**_

"Elouise Maxwell…" Stella repeated. She knew that name from Before. From her time as Alice. Elouise had been Alice's friend. She too had died in the school shooting that had killed Alice, shot to death as she attempted to shield the younger kids behind her.

Elouise had been the one to introduce Alice to Final Fantasy.

And the prophecy… It was different from the prophecy she knew of. This was new. She supposed the Light reign whole was the premonition of Noctis bringing back the dawn. But what about the rest? Heart of people, heart of blood? The Night's blade? Live again? Was there some sort of weapon that Elouise had created?

Stella stopped.

To save an unfair death, long live the King of Light. Let them know happiness in Life.

Unfair deaths. Noctis and Luna. Alice and Elouise had always bemoaned the unfairness of their roles. To know happiness only in death? It had appalled them. So many times they had imagined headcanons where both Luna and Noctis had lived, where they could have children and be happy with all their friends and family.

Could Elouise – Sperantia truly have created a weapon that could banish the darkness _and_ save Noctis and Luna?

 _ **Ba-thump**_

There was a way. There was a way! Stella grinned as she clutched the scroll to her chest. She could save Noctis! Luna! Her little brother and future sister in law would _live!_ Feeling deliriously happy, she laughed. Loud and long and happy.

 _She could save them!_

But how could she get that weapon?

Reddit. Grave of Fire and Light.

Stella desperately searched through Alice's memories, looking for the meaning to those words. Reddit. Reddit was a forum thing on the internet. Huge place with loads of fans posting anything and everything relevant to the game. Alice and Elouise often posted and read theories about the game there, fangirls of the plot they were. So something about that? Grave of Fire and Light, what was that referring to?

 _Revelations_.

The theory of Pitioss Ruins. The love story of Ifrit and Eos. Fire and Light. Their graves would be… _Rock of Ravatogh._

Hope burned in her chest and she couldn't stop smiling. For years she had looked for a way. For years she tried to keep the dwindling hope alive. And she finally found it. She sent a prayer of thanks to Sperantia, to Elouise. Elouise had always been one to take the first step in everything. Even in her second life, she did the same thing. She had found a way to save the True King. In consequence, she could save her little brother now. 'Hope' she was indeed. Determination and light shined in Stella's green eyes. She had a way, she just had to find out how now.

Next stop, Rock of Ravatogh.


End file.
